Ámame a mí, Chika
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Chika Takami es una Idol Escolar que se ha ganado el cariño y el respeto de muchas personas, pero se ha ganado el corazón de muchas de las alumnas de Uranohoshi, en especial de las demás integrantes de Aqours.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Chika.**

¡Maldición, me quedé dormida! Inicia el segundo semestre del año y justo el día en el que me tenía que levantar temprano, despierto súper tarde. Pero valió la pena ya que me quedé despierta toda la noche jugando el nuevo juego de μ's. Comencé a jugarlo a las 10 de la noche y lo terminé a eso de las 5 de la mañana. Y lo peor que solo dormí 2 horas ya que las clases inician a las 8. Si no es por Mito-nee que va a despertar, este día lo hubiera perdido, y Mari-chan no estaría nada feliz. De hecho, no le importará, la que se enfadaría conmigo seria Dia-chan.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no sé de donde carajos saqué energía para llegar a solo 5 minutos de que sonará la campana. Llegue rápidamente al escenario donde se encontraba Mari-chan hablando.

\- Entonces procederemos al inicio del segundo semestre del presente año. – recitaba la rubia, pero después noté que me quedó mirando fijo.

\- A ver, miren a quien tenemos aquí. Es nuestra líder, Chikacchi. – dijo Mari-chan con algo de sarcasmo.

\- Lo siento Mari-chan, es que me quedé dormida- me disculpé con nuestra directora.

\- Chika-san, debes ser más responsable con tu llegada, recuerda que el Love Live está cerca. – Me regañó Dia-chan, enserio tengo que aprender a levantarme más temprano.

\- ¡Chika-chan! – escuché que gritaron mi nombre, y eran You-chan y Riko-chan quienes me hablaban.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Riko-chan! ¡You-chan! – corrí hacia donde se encontraban. Me senté en medio de ellas, pero por alguna razón noté que You-chan se me pegó bastante.

\- ¿You-chan? -

\- Chika-chan, que bien hueles. – dijo mi amiga oji azul, y acto seguido olio mi cabello, cosa que me sonrojó un poco ya que You-chan no me hacía eso desde que íbamos a la escuela. Pero de repente siento como me jalan del otro lado, ahora era Riko-chan quien me olía.

\- Tienes razón You, Chika hueles muy rico, ¿te bañaste con mandarinas? – me dijo mi amiga vino tinto. Esto ya me estaba incomodando.

\- S-S-Solo me enjuagué con shampoo sabor mandarina. - ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Hoy You-chan y Riko-chan se levantaron más extraño que otros días. Hace unos días no solo ellas dos se han estado comportando así conmigo, todas las demás del grupo también. Por ejemplo, Kanan-chan me ha invitado muchas veces a bucear con ella, pero no quiere que nadie más este, solo nosotras. Mari-chan me ha invitado ya varias veces a su habitación en el Hotel Ohara, pero lo raro es que ella quiere que pasé una noche con ella para descubrirnos mejor. No sé qué signifique eso, pero me da cosa.

Con las demás es casi exactamente lo mismo, todas las Aqours han estado muy atentas conmigo. ¡Un momento! Será que estoy enferma y voy a morir y por eso han estado tan atentas conmigo. ¡No! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Solo tengo 16 años, aún tengo mucho por vivir! ¡No hemos ganado el Love Live, no me he graduado, no hemos salvado la escuela, aún no he salido con nadie! ¡Aún soy virgen! ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué me importa eso?

Pero esperen, ahora que recuerdo, hace poco tuvimos un examen médico y todo salió bien, mi altura no cambio, cosa que me decepciono, pero me alegré cuando me di cuenta que mi peso había bajado y que mis pechos habían crecido, solo fue 1 talla, pero crecieron.

Volviendo a todo esto, las hermanas Kurosawa se pelean para ver que me encamina a mi casa. De Dia-chan me esperaba esa actitud, pero no me lo esperé de Ruby-chan. Mi casa quedaba en la misma calle que la Residencia Kurosawa, así que para las dos, regresarse a su casa no era un problema, pero me incomodaba esa tensión entre ambas chicas.

A veces, se unía Riko-chan, por obvias razones ya que vivíamos a la par. Pero ella se tomaba una actitud que no era normal en ella, se ponía algo extrovertida, si así se puede llamar. A pesar que Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan viven un poco lejos, ¡estas también venían a acompañarme a mi casa!

Mi celular no paraba de sonar de tantas llamadas y mensajes que me envían mis amigas, pero la mayoría solo me preguntan dónde estoy, con quien estoy, si tengo tiempo para salir con alguna de ellas y algunas veces me enviaban información sobre las practicas. Prácticamente no sé si me están acosando o es que algo tengo para que ellas estén así conmigo.

Dejando todo esto a un lado, tenía que irme del gimnasio, no podía seguir con You-chan y Riko-chan oliendo mi cabello, las demás podrían ver y empezar a decir de cosas. ¡Piensa Chika Takami! ¡Piensa! Y de repente… ¡se me ocurre una idea! Es algo tonta y peligrosa de creer, pero servirá. Me paré de mi asiento y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¡Chicas, tengo algo que decir!

\- ¿Chikacchi? ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Mari-chan.

\- ¡T-Tengo algo importante que decirles a todas! – por alguna razón me empecé a poner nerviosa.

\- ¿Chika-chan? – sentí a Riko-chan, Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan, You-chan y Ruby-chan llamarme.

\- ¡Chika-san, si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora! – Dia-chan ya se estaba enojando y yo estaba súper nerviosa.

\- B-B-Bueno, lo que p-pasa e-e-es que… - ¡Maldita sea Chika Takami! ¡Solo dilo!

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Chika-chan? – me volvió a preguntar una de mis mejores amigas, Mu-chan, quien nos apoyó desde nuestro primer concierto.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Todo el escenario quedó callado, ¿habrá sido una buena idea? Creo que no, ya que todas las chicas me están mirando con duda, otras con miedo y otras con algo de incertidumbre. Pero me fije en mis amigas de Aqours, ¿soy yo o están algo molestas?

De repente, notó como Mari-chan comienza a temblar un poco, ¿Qué le pasa? Antes de que dijera algo, paso lo que no creí, escuchar a Mari-chan enojada.

\- ¿¡Como que estás embarazada Chika-chan!? ¿¡De quien es!?

\- M-Mari-chan, lo que pasa es que… - no terminé de hablar, porque mis otras amigas de Aqours se me tiraron encima.

\- ¡Chika-chan! ¿Con quién lo hiciste? – me decía Riko-chan muy enojada.

\- ¡Chika-chan! ¿¡Ya no eres virgen!? – me cuestionó You-chan.

\- ¡E-E-Esperen chicas, lo que pasa es que…! – traté de explicar todo, pero no me dejaban hablar.

\- ¡Dime quien es el padre que lo haré pedazos! – me dijo Kanan-chan, quien se vino de donde estaban las de tercero hasta donde estábamos las de segundo.

Yo pensaba que la cosa no podía ponerse peor, pero vinieron después Hanamaru-chan, Ruby-chan y Yoshiko-chan, y no venían nada felices.

\- ¡Chika-chan! ¿Por qué nos dices esto? – preguntó una dramática Ruby.

\- ¡Chika-chan, ¿Qué hiciste-zura?! – me reclamaba muy molesta Hanamaru-chan.

\- ¡El ángel caído Yohane desatará su furia para aquel que haya profanado el sagrado cuerpo de mi pequeño demonio Chika y su castigo será…! – Yoshiko-chan fue interrumpida por Hanamaru-chan.

\- Ya párale Yoshiko-chan.

\- ¡Que es Yohane! – reclamó la peli azul a la castaña.

\- Muy bien Chika-san, dinos ahora de quien es él bebe que estas esperando y, es más, ¿Cómo fuiste tan irresponsable para embarazarte? – me reclamaba muy furiosa Dia-chan. ¡Ay Dioses! ¿¡Que carajos hice!?

\- Y-Y-Yo - ¡vamos Chika, diles que fue un error! – B-Bueno, verás Kanan-chan… - no terminé de hablar cuando todo el mundo volteó a mi amiga peli azul, quien se mostró muy avergonzada y muy roja.

\- ¡Oh! Así que Kanan es la culpable – hablaba Mari-chan por el micrófono, su voz parecía muy molesta.

\- C-C-Chika, y-yo no te… - mi amiga peli azul no terminó de hablar porque noté como todo Aqours se vino encima de ella y se la llevaban fuera del escenario. ¡Que estúpida soy! Van a matar a Kanan-chan por mi culpa, tengo que solucionarlo todo.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia donde se habían llevado a Kanan-chan. Llegué al aula de las de tercer año y solo me asomé a ver por la puerta y mi cara se tornó azul de miedo. Tenían a la peli azul amarrada de pies y manos a una silla, le habían quitado su camiseta del uniforme e incluso su sostén estaba caído mostrando sus grandes pechos. Ahora que lo pienso, los pechos de Kanan-chan son bastante atractivos, me dan ganas de… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?

Mi cara no puede estar más roja. ¿Por qué últimamente estoy pensando en esas cosas? He notado que no me siento atraída tanto hacia los chicos, y eso que no hay hombres en nuestra escuela, a excepción de algunos de los maestros. Con solo chicas aquí, me he sentido algo rara, tengo una sospecha de lo que me pasa, pero me da miedo solo pensar en eso. Quizás soy lesbiana.

La sola idea de que eso sea la verdad me aterra. ¿Por qué? Me da miedo que vayan a pensar de mí los demás. Mis padres tal vez no estén muy felices que digamos, ellos esperan que mis hermanas y yo nos casemos con un buen hombre y que les demos nietos. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen mis padres y mis hermanas si llego y les digo que me gustan las mujeres?

Mis padres se desilusionarán de mí, mis hermanas tendrán distintas reacciones. Shima-nee tal vez se enojaría por eso, mientras que Mito-nee se burlaría de mí, conociéndola se estaría riendo de mí por mucho tiempo hasta que me mudé. Creo que me tendré que mudar si esto sale mal, pero tendría que trabajar para poder mantenerme.

Solo quisiera que fuera aceptada por lo que soy, pero a parte de mi familia, me preocupa mis amigas del grupo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no me juzguen. Pero volviendo, no quiero que le hagan nada malo a Kanan-chan, pero cuando vuelvo la mirada, me encuentro con Dia-chan y Riko-chan quienes me miraban con una cara de pocos amigos.

-C-C-Chicas – los nervios me mataban con solo esas miradas.

\- Chika-chan – hablo la vino tinto - ¿quieres venir un rato?

\- ¿Eh? – ya sabía que si entraba la iba a pasar muy mal – l-lo siento, tengo que ayudar a unas amigas, así que…

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Mari-chan me salió detrás.

\- M-Mari-chan, ¿p-podemos dejar esto para después? – traté de salir de ahí, pero las demás me empujaron hacia el interior del salón. No cabe resaltar cuan aterrada estaba, pero tenía que ser valiente y evitar que mataran a Kanan-chan.

\- Chika-chan – escuché como Riko-chan me llamaba – nos puedes decir por favor si ¿es cierto que Kanan-chan te embarazó?

\- ¿Eh? – estoy confundida - ¿en qué momento dije que Kanan-chan me embarazó?

\- En el escenario hablaste y dijiste que la que te hizo eso fue Kanan-chan – hablo la peli roja.

\- Y-Y-Yo en ningún momento dije eso…

\- ¡Ah no! – exclamó fuertemente Dia-chan - ¡Cuando te preguntamos quien te había embarazado, lo primero que dijiste fue Kanan-chan!

\- Chicas – llamé la atención de todas, no sé qué les pasa, pero creo que olvidaron algo.

\- ¡Chika, diles que es un malentendido! – me rogó gritando Kanan-chan.

\- ¡Silencio Matsuura! – gritó mi amiga rubia, quien se puso detrás de la peli azul y comenzó a apretar sus pechos con algo de fuerza, cosa que provocaba que mi amiga comenzará a gemir rogando que parará. Me sonrojé y por alguna razón me gustaba eso… ¡Ah! No pienses en eso Takami, explícales la lógica de todo este enredo.

\- ¡Chicas! – volví a gritar para llamar su atención - ¡K-Kanan-chan no me embarazó!

Todas las chicas gritaron el típico "¡EEEEHHHHH!" que se escuchó tan fuerte que hasta me dolieron los oídos.

\- ¿K-K-Kanan-chan no es quien te preñó-zura? – preguntaba algo desconcertada Hanamaru-chan.

\- Chika-san, p-pero dijiste… - detuve a Dia-chan de continuar, tenía que entender algo, que, aunque era algo estúpido, era lógico.

\- Amigas – comencé – para que me hubiera embarazado, ¿Kanan-chan no tendría que ser hombre para embarazarme?

Noté como todas mis amigas bajaban la cabeza toda sonrojada, creo que se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron, creo que hasta yo me lucí, nunca creí que diría algo tan listo como eso. ¡Esperen! Creo que me desmotivé a mí misma.

-L-Lo siento Chika-chan – se disculpaba Mari-chan.

\- P-Pero quisiera saber algo Chika – me preguntaba Yoshiko-chan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué dijiste lo del embarazo frente a todo el mundo?

\- B-Bueno – no hallaba la forma de decirlo, me apenaba un poco que les dijera que Riko-chan y You-chan me estaban… bueno, ya saben.

\- Chika – escuché la voz de Kanan-chan detrás de mí, pero cuando volteé la mirada, ya la habían desatado, pero se notaba con un aura asesina y me miraba fijamente - ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso del embarazo!

\- L-Lo que pasa es que – suspiré y tomé aire nuevamente – lo que pasa es que en el gimnasio… You-chan y… Riko-chan… me estaban… oliendo el cabello y me sentí algo incomoda, pero para no decirles algo, i-inventé eso del embarazo, p-pero no creí que todas lo tomarían tan en serio.

Noté como las chicas voltearon su mirada hacia mis amigas de segundo, quienes se hincaron a pedir disculpas. De suerte todo terminó en risas, pero creo que algo malo comenzará. Volvimos al escenario para terminar de presentar el inicio del segundo semestre.

¡Oh no! Creo que no me presenté. Soy Chika Takami, estudiante de segundo año de la Preparatoria Femenina Uranohoshi. Tengo 16 años y amo a las Idols Escolares, en especial a μ's. Este año comencé un grupo de Idols Escolares llamado Aqours y, aunque quedamos fuera de las nacionales, tenemos una nueva oportunidad para participar en el Love Live.

Han pasado 6 meses de eso y hemos ganado mucha popularidad desde entonces, de hecho, nuestra popularidad ha aumentado en gran parte. Mis amigas y yo nos hemos divertido en gran parte, pero como les había dicho al inicio, todas se comportan de manera extraña y eso me incomoda mucho.

Volviendo, ya estábamos todas de vuelta en el escenario para que Mari-chan terminará de dar inicio al semestre y anunciar que Aqours volvería a intentar participar en Love Live. Todo pasó sin inconvenientes, ¡gracias a los dioses!, pero noté la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Todas volvimos a nuestras aulas, con la clara excepción que era el blanco de todas las miradas por los incidentes antes ocurridos. ¿Y saben que era peor? Mis dos brazos venían ocupados por mis amigas y compañeras, Riko-chan y You-chan.

Sentándome en mi asiento, traté de aliviar mi mente de todo lo que había vivido ese día, desde la ceremonia del semestre todo se fue por el caño, literalmente no me dejaron descansar durante todo el día. Durante el almuerzo, llegaron todas las demás y me llevaron a la azotea a almorzar, no solíamos hacer eso, pero pensé que sería una buena opción para compartir con ellas.

A la hora de salida, me apresuré a salir rápidamente de Uranohoshi, sabía que, si me quedaba un rato más, las chicas comenzarían a pelearse por mí. Llegando a la salida, no miré a ninguna de ellas en la entrada, por lo que me apresuré a salir para llegar a mi casa. Pero como que el dios de las mandarinas no estaba de mi lado hoy, porque cuando llevó unos cuantos metros afuera de la Prepa, miro a las chicas en frente de mí.

-Chika-chan – habló You-chan - ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿Yo? – mis nervios aumentaron por el tono de voz de mi mejor amiga – I-Iba a casa, como hoy no hay práctica, p-pensé en ir a adelantar algunas tareas.

\- ¿Por qué te ibas sin nosotras? – dijo Riko-chan con un tono frio.

\- P-Pensé que tenían algo que hacer. Además… - no sé si decir esto, pero es mejor que mentirles – Y-Ya había quedado con una Mu-chan de ir a su casa.

\- ¿Con Mutsu-san? – habló Riko - ¿Y cómo para que quieres ir?

\- Y-Ya te dije que quedamos de vernos.

\- Chika, a mí no me engañas – habló Kanan-chan.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- ¿Acaso crees que somos tan tontas? – reclamó Mari-chan.

\- No, claro que no – hablé con sarcasmo – no lo digo porque creyeron que Kanan-chan me había embarazado siendo ambas chicas. Y después dicen que la tonta soy yo.

Noté como las demás voltearon la mirada bastante avergonzadas. Creo que me divertiré mucho con este momento. ¡Qué mala soy! Pero el destino me volvió a jugar una mala pasada, en ese momento en el que me disponía a irme, se cayó mi teléfono y me llamaban, pero al caer me activó el altavoz de la llamada.

-_ ¡Hola Chika! Te llamaba para ver si podíamos ir al cine esta noche. _

Rápidamente tomé el celular y le quité el altavoz antes de las demás dijeran algo.

\- ¡Mu-chan! – le hablé – P-Puedes… ¿puedes llamarme después?

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- L-Lo que pasa… - no terminé la oración ya que Kanan-chan me arrebató el celular y puso de nuevo el altavoz para que la voz de Mu-chan se escuchará.

\- Mutsu-san, habla Kanan.

\- _¿Matsuura-Senpai? ¿Por qué atiendes el teléfono de Chika?_

\- Le agarró de ir al baño y me dejó su celular – le dijo Kanan-chan para mi horror.

\- ¿P-Podrías devolverme mi celular? – le pregunté.

\- No – dijo en un tono seco.

\- Por cierto, Mutsu-san – ahora era Riko-chan la que hablaba - ¿Qué querías con Chika-chan?

\- _Es que quedamos de ir a una salida a ver una película. Me invitó a salir hace una semana e íbamos a ir mañana, pero la película se estrena esta noche._

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que Chika-san te invitó a una cita? – habló Dia-san.

\- _¿Cita? No lo había pensado de esa manera. Creo que si es una cita._

\- ¡Cielos Mutsu! – susurré en voz baja maldiciendo a mi amiga por revelar todo el plan.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Mutsu-san – dijo You-chan quien colgó la llamada y me lanzó el celular.

\- ¿C-Chicas? – hablé con algo de temor ya que no sabía honestamente que ocurriría.

\- Así que ya tenías planes con alguien más – habló Mari-chan.

\- Mi _Little Demon_ traiciona a su maestro – hablaba Yoshiko-chan.

\- P-Por favor chicas, déjenme explicarles – hablé tratando de calmar la tensión, pero creo que la empeoré.

\- ¡CHIKA TAKAMI! – como el correcaminos salí corriendo del lugar porque pensé que, si me quedaba ahí, sería mandarina muerta.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGASUS! – grité mientras corría a más no poder, no sabía que tenía esa velocidad en las piernas.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí Chika-chan! – escuché el grito de Riko-chan.

\- ¡No! – le respondí mientras seguía corriendo.

\- ¡Chika-san, deja de correr y ven aquí! – dijo Dia-san.

\- ¡Ayúdame por favor Sagitario! – grité al cielo sabiendo que mis piernas ya no me iban a dar para más.

\- ¡Deja tus referencias de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco! – gritó Mari-chan.

\- ¡Y además eres Leo, no Sagitario! – me gritó You-chan.

\- ¡Pero me gusta más Aioros que Aioria!

\- ¡Ya dejen de hablar de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco! – gritaron las chicas de primero.

\- ¡Vamos Leo! – grité mientras trataba de seguir corriendo, creo que ya hemos corrido varias calles y no nos hemos dado cuenta. Pero en eso se me vino a la mente una cosa, ¿Dónde está Kanan-chan? Pero cuando menos acordé, tope con algo o, mejor dicho, con alguien.

\- ¡Te atrapé Chika! - ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo demonios Kanan-chan llegó tan rápido?

\- K-Kanan-chan ¿me podrías soltar?

\- No – me dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que supe que no era una simple sonrisa, era de esas sonrisas que son como tétricas las que muestran varios personajes en distintos animes y mangas.

\- P-Por favor Kanan-chan – le comencé a rogar – si me atrapan, me van a matar.

\- No me importa – mi cara cambió a una de completo horror cuando las demás chicas de Aqours ya estaban en frente mío. Traté de huir o escabullirme de Kanan-chan.

Creo que… ¡HOY ES UN GRAN DIA PARA MORIR! Jeje… no, en serio, como diría Hanayo Koizumi

¡DAREKA TASKETE!

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic de la chica mandarina más querida de Love Live (**y la única XD**)**.

**Sin más que decir, empecemos con el segundo capítulo.**

**POV Normal.**

\- ¡Chika, levántate! – gritó Mito a su hermana quien se levantó pesadamente de la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasó Mito-nee? – habló Chika muy lentamente.

\- Eso debería decirte a ti enana, ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Pues… - a Chika solo se le vinieron a la mente escenas del día anterior. Luego de ser atrapada por Kanan, fue llevada donde estaban el resto de Aqours y la llevaron al hotel Ohara donde fue "castigada" por las demás – Me caí durante la práctica.

\- Menos mal, pensé que querías ser como ese tal Aioria.

\- ¡No soy tan tonta Mito-nee! – reprochó la menor – Además, me gusta más Aioros que Aioria.

\- Pero tú eres Leo.

\- ¡Pero me gusta más Sagitario!

\- Ya relájate Chika de Sagitario y ve que se te hace tarde.

\- ¡Es cierto! – y acto seguido se levantó rápidamente a cambiarse, cosa que impresionó incluso a Mito.

\- Te cambiaste a la velocidad de la luz. Honestamente creo que te queda mejor Leo.

\- ¡Ya deja de molestarme Mito-nee!

\- ¿Y qué harás enana?

\- Usaré mi arma secreta indispensable que nunca será vencida por ti – dicho, la peli mandarina inhaló mucho aire, cosa que Mito no entendía, pero luego Chika gritó - ¡Shima-nee, Mito-nee está hurgando tu cuarto!

\- ¡I-I-Idiota! – Mito trató de hacer callar a su hermana menor, pero en eso se sintió un aura detrás de Mito, cosa que la hizo helar.

\- ¿Así que estabas entrometiéndote en mi cuarto? – habló Shima con una voz fría y tétrica.

\- N-No es cierto, t-todo fue un invento de esta enana… - Mito se calló al notar la ausencia de Chika – maldita mandarina.

\- Parece que hoy es un lindo día para morir ¿verdad Mito?

\- T-Ten piedad Shima.

\- Déjame pensarlo… ¡no!

\- ¡DAREKA TASKETE! – Mito gritó estilo Hanayo mientras se preparaba para su dulce muerte.

Mientras con Chika…

-De la que me salvé – suspiró ya un poco lejos de su casa.

Luego de eso se dirigió hacia Uranohoshi, mientras iba caminando solo pensaba en la "tortura" que sufrió el día anterior. Desde que llegaron al hotel, la amarraron a una silla y solo pensaban en distintos modos de "torturarla", aunque la verdad no entendía por qué las chicas hacían eso.

\- ¡Chika-chan! – esa voz sacó a la joven Takami de sus pensamientos y solo sudó frio por saber de quien se trataba.

\- H-Hola Riko-chan.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? – le preguntó la pianista entre un tono que emitía tristeza, decepción y enojo.

\- E-Es que Mito-nee… - Chika trataba de excusarse, pero fue callada por su amiga.

\- No te preocupes – habló Riko más calmada – sé que no me mentirías – y dicho esto, se adelantó en el camino, dejando a Chika totalmente confundida por ese cambio de actitud.

\- A ver, a ver ¿Qué pasó? – dijo estirando sus brazos muy confundida.

Mientras en Uranohoshi…

En el aula de tercer año, se encontraban el trio de chicas de Aqours, y al parecer se encontraban algo ocupadas.

\- ¿Qué haces Matsuura-san? – preguntó una de las compañeras de Kanan.

\- Es una sorpresa – la peli azul se encontraba envolviendo una caja pequeña, y al parecer, lo hacía con mucho detalle que parecía una experta.

\- Se ve muy lindo – habló otra chica – dinos, ¿es para alguien?

\- S-Se puede decir – Kanan se sonrojó un poco.

\- Pero veo que no eres la única – dijo otra chica – veo que Kurosawa-san y Ohara-san también hacen lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? – Kanan se paró de su asiento y observó a sus amigas, efectivamente estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella - ¿Qué demonios? – se acercó hacia Mari.

\- Debería… ¿ponerle un moño o simplemente dejarlo así? – hablaba Mari para sí misma hasta que notó la presencia de Kanan.

\- ¿Qué haces Mari?

\- ¿Eh? – la rubia notó a Kanan mirándola con una cara de curiosidad – S-Solo estoy pensando en cómo envolver este regalo.

\- ¿Y cómo para que quieres envolver un regalo? Es más ¿para qué quieres un regalo?

\- _Is a secret_ – habló Mari haciendo el signo de la paz.

\- Sospechoso, pero te creeré.

\- Por cierto – Mari miró detalladamente a la peli azul – ya que me viniste a acusar, dime, ¿Qué haces tú?

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – Kanan trató de hacerse la desentendida.

\- Me reclamas a mí por hacer un regalo que no sabes ni siquiera para que o para quien es, y tú haces lo mismo.

\- ¡Con que derecho lo dices tú!

\- ¿Me dirás para quien es el regalo? – Mari seguía viendo fijamente a su amiga.

\- Así como tú lo dices, es un secreto.

\- ¡No es justo! – reclamó Mari.

\- Te lo volveré a decir… ¡Con que derecho lo dices tú!

\- Chicas – una tercera voz se unió – ¿podrían parar este escándalo?

\- ¡Ella empezó Dia! – dijeron Mari y Kanan al unísono.

\- Aun así, deben comportarse como Senpais finalistas.

\- Sí.

\- En serio, si yo no estoy, no se cuanto más se armarán un escándalo – en lo que la peli negra hablaba, Kanan notó una pequeña cajita en el bolso de Dia.

\- Dia.

\- ¿Ahora qué ocurre Kanan-san?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – señaló a la mochila de su amiga.

\- E-Es un bolso.

\- No me digas.

\- Pues no preguntes.

\- Creo que Kanan se refiere a esto – Mari se adelantó y sacó de la mochila de Dia una pequeña caja envuelta muy bien con papel de regalo y un moño azul que le daba un tierno toque de lindura.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo Mari-san! – Dia trató de quitarle la caja a Mari, pero la rubia era más rápida y más ágil que ella.

\- ¡Kanan, piensa rápido! – gritó Mari tirándole la caja a la buceadora.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Kanan la atrapó.

\- ¡Dámelo Kanan-san!

\- Hasta tarjeta le pusiste – la peli azul era incluso más ágil y fuerte que Mari y Dia juntas, y por venganza, tomó la tarjeta y comenzó a leerla.

\- ¡No la leas! – luego de un rato Kanan se detuvo y aunque Dia lo vio como oportunidad para arrebatarle la caja, notó a Kanan con un tono serio - ¿K-Kanan-san?

\- Dia – la peli azul la miró con una mirada muy fría capaz de congelar la Antártida - ¿te gusta Chika?

\- ¿Qué? – la peli negra quedó en shock, al parecer su amiga leyó toda la tarjeta – N-N-No es lo que piensas…

\- ¿Te gusta Chikacchi? – ahora era Mari – Responde Dia.

\- ¡Q-Que no me gusta Chika-san! – dijo la Presidenta muy sonrojada.

\- Entonces dime porque la tarjeta dice: _"Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos que van para ti. De: Dia Para: Chika."_

\- P-Pues… - Dia no hallaba alguna excusa para defenderse.

\- ¿Kurosawa-san? – habló una compañera – no sabía que te gustara…

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada! – le reclamó Dia haciendo que la chica se callara.

\- Y pensar que Dia veía Vete a la Versh.

\- ¡Ustedes ni deberían reclamarme!

\- No cambies de tema.

\- Pues veamos – tan rápido como la velocidad de luz, Dia tomó los celulares de sus mejores amigas y corrió al escritorio - ¡Como venganza, leeré los mensajes de WhatsApp y Messenger a todo el mundo!

\- ¡Ni muerta! – ambas chicas corrieron hacia Dia, pero en ese momento entró el maestro.

\- Comenzaremos la clase, siéntense – en eso, Dia comenzó a salir del aula - ¿A dónde va Kurosawa-san?

\- Necesito hacer un reporte sobre estos celulares que encontré tirados en los pasillos – la chica miró de reojo a sus amigas, quienes la miraban con enojo y está solo les devolvió una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Está bien, puede retirarse – la peli negra se retiró y la clase comenzó.

Unas horas después, Kanan y Mari buscaron a Dia para reclamarle sobre sus celulares, estaban preocupadas por lo que su amiga fuera a descubrir en sus móviles.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Dia?

\- Quien sabe, no está en el Salón del Consejo, no está en dirección, no está en la oficina de maestros, solo queda un lugar.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- En la azotea.

\- Vamos.

Mientras ambas chicas de tercero iban rumbo a la azotea, se encontraron a sus compañeras de Aqours buscando algo o más bien, a alguien.

\- ¿Chicas? – la voz de Mari atrajo la atención de todas.

\- ¿Mari? ¿Kanan?

\- ¿Qué buscan?

\- Buscamos a Dia-san – dijo You.

\- ¿Ustedes también?

\- ¿Cómo que también? – dijo Riko.

\- Buscamos a Dia también.

\- Déjame adivinar – habló Ruby – mi hermana les quitó sus celulares también.

\- ¿No me digas que también les quitó sus celulares?

\- Por eso la buscamos.

\- Nosotras también.

\- Por cierto… - Yoshiko iba a hablar cuando notó a Dia, pero no solo ella, miró cuando se llevaba a Chika del brazo - ¡Es Dia-san! ¡Y se lleva a Chika!

Todas voltearon la mirada hacia donde la Datenshi y efectivamente notaron como la Presidenta del Consejo se llevaba a la líder de Aqours.

\- ¿Qué hace mi hermana con Chika-chan? – dijo la peli roja con algo de enojo.

\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Riko – Chika-chan debe estar siendo forzada por Dia-san.

\- ¡Yousoro! – You se adelantó dejando a las demás tiradas.

\- ¡No me ganarás You Watanabe! – Kanan siguió detrás de You, ambas chicas eran muy competitivas.

\- ¡Vamos! – las demás no se quedaron detrás y siguieron a Kanan y You.

Mientras en la azotea…

\- ¿Para qué querías verme Dia-chan? – dijo Chika muy nerviosa y confundida.

\- Chika-san – Dia tomó la cajita que le había arrebatado a Kanan y lo tenía detrás de ella.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- P-Por favor – la Presidenta se acercó a su Kouhai y estaba a punto de mostrarle el regalo, cuando…

\- ¡Deténganse! – se escuchaba varias voces aproximándose y Dia sabía que no tenía tiempo, así que hizo su jugada más peligrosa, tomó a Chika de los hombros y acto seguido la besó.

\- ¡Chika / -chan! – el resto de Aqours entró rápidamente solo para encontrase con tremenda escena.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – dijo Dia después de separarse de su Kouhai, quien solo se tapaba la boca totalmente sonrojada.

\- ¿Q-Que has hecho Dia? – dijeron Kanan y Mari temblando un poco de la rabia que sentían en ese momento.

\- Nada en especial, solo le di un beso especial a mi Kouhai.

\- ¡Especial mis…!

\- ¡Mari-chan! – gritaron las demás evitando que la rubia se le saliera alguna palabra altisonante.

\- _Sorry._

\- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo Dia-san ha hecho – habló Riko - ¿Por qué besaste a Chika-chan?

\- Solo es un acto especial entre Senpai y Kouhai, nada más.

\- Se ve que no tienes vergüenza Dia.

\- ¡Chika-chan! – habló You cuando notó como su mejor amiga se desmayaba, algo que alertó a las demás.

\- ¡Chika! – ahora era Kanan, seguida de las demás y por ultimo Dia.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – las de primero se acercaron más.

\- Dime Dia-san – habló You con voz muy seria - ¿Qué le diste a Chika-chan?

\- N-No le di nada.

\- C-Cuando la… - a la peli gris le costó decir la frase completa – la… besaste… ¿Q-Que habías comido?

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Solo dime que comiste?

\- S-Solo comí unos chocolates de café que tenía guardados.

\- No – susurraron Kanan y You mirándose algo asustadas.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre? – Yoshiko fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¡Vamos! – acto seguido Kanan tomó a Chika entre sus brazos y la llevaron corriendo a la enfermera custodiada por You.

Las demás solo se encargaron de ir tras ellas. Al llegar a la enfermería…

\- ¡Enfermera!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – la galena al ver a la peli mandarina desmayada y además, con la cara roja mientras respiraba pesadamente se alarmó - ¡¿Qué le pasó?! – en ese momento llegaron las demás.

\- Al parecer tuvo contacto con café.

\- Chika es extremadamente alérgica al café.

\- Colóquenla en la camilla – las chicas hicieron lo dicho por la enfermera.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- Haré lo que pueda, pero si se complica tendremos que llevarla a un hospital.

\- Bien – y acto seguido ambas salieron de la enfermería.

Cuando salieron, notaron como las demás estaban reunidas para saber el estado de su compañera de grupo.

\- ¡Bien hecho Dia! – le aplaudía sarcásticamente Kanan a su amiga.

\- N-No entiendo de que hablan.

\- Alguien puede explicarnos – dijo Ruby – no entendemos nada.

\- Yo les explicaré – ahora era la peli gris – Chika-chan es extremadamente alérgica al café, cualquier cosa que contenga café le hace daño. Tuvimos suerte de estar a tiempo, hubiésemos tardado más y Chika-chan…

\- No lo digas – habló Kanan con su cabello ocultando sus ojos – no quiero volver a repetir eso.

\- Ni yo.

\- ¿Repetir?

\- Eso es algo que juramos nunca volver a mencionar.

\- E-Está bien – las demás decidieron dejar ese tema a un lado ya que al notar las miradas de You y Kanan, sabían que nada saldría bien si seguían insistiendo.

\- Por cierto, Dia – la peli negra miró a Kanan quien solo se asustó al ver como la peli azul le daba una mirada asesina – tú también Mari.

\- ¿Eh? – la rubia notó la misma mirada en ella – P-Pero yo no he hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Me podrían acompañar? – la voz de Kanan sonaba muy tétrica.

\- No, ni merga – hablaron ambas chicas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ni verga Kanan / -san!

\- ¡Que vengan! – el grito las dejó heladas y solo obedecieron.

\- P-Pero yo tengo tu celular – trató de excusarse Dia.

\- Te refieres a… ¿esto? – la peli azul sacó su celular

\- P-P-Pero cuando…

\- Digamos que la natación y el buceo no es lo único que sé – hablaba la peli azul – aprendí técnicas de sigilo mientras estábamos en segundo año.

\- ¿Qué carajos?

\- E-El problema es con Dia, ¿Por qué yo, Kanan?

\- Porque resulta que, revisando tu celular, también le ibas a dar chocolates de café a Chika.

\- ¿C-Como lo supiste?

\- También leí mensajes de tu celular – dijo sacando el celular de la rubia.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- Y también los tuyos Dia.

\- ¿E-En que momento lo tomaste?

\- Fue por menos de 1 segundo que te distrajiste y lo tomé.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios eres Kanan Matsuura?

\- Como lo diría – la buceadora lo pensó un poco – solo soy una forma de vida denominada como Kanan.

\- No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que miraste La Resurrección de Free… - alguien le lanzó un zapato en la cabeza a Mari - ¡¿Quién fue?!

\- Mari-chan, no debes meter otras franquicias.

\- Yo sí – se escuchó la voz de alguien proviniendo de la enfermería – es que, si entendí la referencia.

\- ¡¿Chika-chan?! – las demás notaron como su líder se encontraba ya de humor y con el entusiasmo de siempre.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta.

\- ¡CHIKA-CHAN! – todo Aqours se lanzó hacia la peli mandarina quien cayó al piso y solo ocurrió lo que ocurriría en una situación como esta.

\- ¡Chicas! – la enfermera llamó la atención de todas – Takami-san aún estaba débil, así que un abrazo grupal la podría hacer sentir algo… mareada.

\- ¿Eh? – todas voltearon a ver a Chika quien ahora se encontraba en el piso y tenía como ojos unos espirales, dando a entender que estaba inconsciente - ¡Chika!

\- Deberíamos llamar a la directora.

\- ¡Voy por ella! – dijo Mari quien salió corriendo a la oficina de la directora, para sorpresa de las demás de Aqours.

\- ¿Cuánto pasará hasta que se dé cuenta? – dijo Ruby.

\- En menos de 10 segundos ya estará aquí sabiendo que "ella" es la directora.

10 segundos después…

-Ya volví – hablaba la rubia quien traía una cara como diciendo que la había regado.

\- ¿Encontraste a la directora? – preguntó Kanan aguantando la risa.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que Chikacchi no te ama.

\- ¡MAXIMUM TROLLING! – gritaron todas las chicas de Aqours mientras por los parlantes de los pasillos se escuchaba música de Snoop Dog y también el Turn Down for What.

\- Eso si es gánsters, de gánsters – habló la enfermera viendo el trolling que le dieron a la peli azul.

\- ¿Y-Y-Ya pararon? – preguntó la buceadora con bastante enojo y vergüenza por el trolling.

\- Está bien, ya páranle – habló Dia dejando de reír.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – se escuchó la voz de Riko.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Rikocchi? – habló Mari.

\- Con esa broma, dijiste algo que me dejó pensativa.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Kanan-chan… ¿te gusta Chika-chan?

El silencio reinó después de la pregunta lanzada por la peli vino tinto.

-Sí – habló Kanan – me gusta Chika ¿algún problema?

\- Así que era cierto – susurró la pianista.

\- Sí, a diferencia de todas ustedes, que no tienen los ovarios bien puestos para confesarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – las demás Idols se sonrojaron a trataron de negar lo dicho por Kanan.

\- A-A-A-A mí no me gusta Chika-chan – era You – e-el hecho de que me preocupe por ella es solo porque m-me preocupa mi mejor amiga.

\- Esa mentira ni tú te la crees.

\- K-K-Kanan-san, ¿crees que a mí me gustaría Chika-san? – hablaba Dia – N-N-No estamos en la edad de enamorarnos.

\- T-T-Tienes razón Dia – ahora era Mari – a-a-además, somos mujeres y-y-y no podemos estar con otras mujeres.

\- D-Después de todo – ahora era Yoshiko – e-el ángel Yohane no tiene permitido e-enamorarse de uno de sus demonios.

\- ¡P-Piggy! – exclamó Ruby.

\- ¡Z-Z-Zuraaaaaa! – Hanamaru no podía mencionar otra palabra debido a lo roja y nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¿Y tú por que no estas nerviosa Riko?

\- Créeme Kanan-chan, ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Cuando estaba en Otonokizaka, tenía varias amigas que eran lesbianas y yo soy de mente abierta.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Además – añadió la pianista – se dice que las chicas de μ's también eran homo.

\- ¡No es cierto! – exclamaron Dia y Ruby.

En alguna parte de Japón…

\- ¡Achú! – se escuchó un estornudo – Creo que me voy a resfriar.

\- Eso pasa por descuidarte.

\- ¡Solo fue una vez Umi-chan!

\- Honoka, deberías concertarte más en tus estudios.

\- Lo haré después, tengo una cita con Tsu-chan.

\- Desde que tú y Tsubasa-san comenzaron a salir, estás más idiota de lo normal.

\- ¡¿Por qué solo yo?! – reclamó la ex líder de μ's – no solo soy yo, diles algo también a Nico-chan y Maki-chan, que ya tienen 3 años de salir.

\- Maki está estudiando medicina y Nico pronto lanzará su disco solista.

\- ¿Y Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan? Ya cumplirán 4 años.

\- Sé que ellas comenzaron a salir después de que se graduaron, pero ellas también ya tienen lo suyo. Ellas ya abrirán pronto su escuela de baile.

\- ¿Y Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan?

\- Rin debutará este fin de semana en el equipo nacional de atletismo y Hanayo también lanzará un disco como solista.

\- ¡¿Y tú y Kotori-chan?! – le reclamó la peli jengibre – estás más distraída desde que salen, y eso apenas fue hace 6 meses.

\- K-Kotori es muy responsable – la peli azul defendió a su pareja.

\- Eso me recuerda que este año vuelve ya graduada.

\- Sí – la peli azul miró al cielo – después de que salimos de Otonokizaka se fue a Francia por 3 años.

\- Aun recuerdo cuando lloraste por horas después de que se fue.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Hemos cambiado mucho.

\- Sí.

\- Quisiera que se formara otro grupo que tuviera nuestro mismo ideal que cuando éramos μ's.

\- Ojalá – la peli azul miró al cielo - ¿Cuándo anunciaremos que volveremos a los escenarios?

\- Ten paciencia Umi. μ's no tardará en volver.

De vuelta en Uchiura…

\- ¡Kanan-san! – habló Dia – las chicas de μ's deben estar esforzándose en sus propios caminos.

\- Sí – la peli roja habló - μ's siempre será recordado como el mejor grupo de Idols. Sé que no se reencontrarán de nuevo, pero es un sueño saber que existieron.

\- Así es – se escuchó la voz de la peli mandarina.

\- ¡Chika!

\- ¡Alto ahí! – la enfermera se metió en medio – lo hago más porque no queremos que Takami-san vuelva a decir otro desmayo.

\- Está bien – dijeron todas bajando la cabeza muy apenadas.

\- Takami-san – la enfermera miró a la peli mandarina - ¿En qué diablos te metiste?

\- No lo sé – habló Chika suspirando.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, está medio raro pero la verdad no sabía que poner así que, por favor, no me maten. _

_Por lo menos, las musas dieron un pequeño cameo, pero no será de gran relevancia en este fic. Sin más que decir, me despido. _

_No olviden comentar y seguirme._


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy en un modo ninja. Sin más, les dejó el tercer capítulo de este fic.**

**POV Chika**

Estos días han sido una tortura para mí, no solo el hecho de que Dia-chan casi me mata por ese beso que me dio. ¡Dioses! De solo recordar eso me da escalofríos. O sea, mi primer beso fue con Dia-chan, y lo peor, casi me mata.

Creo que lo poco de heterosexualidad que tenía, se murió.

Ese día, mis amigas de Aqours me acompañaron a casa y les explicaron lo sucedido, solo que cambiaron la versión. Mis padres y mis hermanas solo se rieron de lo sucedido, aunque se preocuparon un poco, no pude evitar sentir algo de idiotez, o sea, su pequeña hija estuvo a punto de morir y ellos solo se rieron.

Creo que necesito nuevos padres, hermanas y amigas.

Conforme pasaron los días, las chicas, si de por si no estaban lo suficientemente pegadas a mí, ¡ahora no se despegan ni un momento! Salvo las horas de las clases, ellas pasan pegadas a mi todo el tiempo, por ejemplo, en el recreo, en hora de física en el que podemos practicar lo que queramos, y no digamos en la práctica.

¿Y saben por qué?

Pues hace 2 días…

_Flashback_

_Salimos de mi casa luego de explicarles a mis padres sobre lo del chocolate de café que casi me lleva donde papá Dios. Nos dirigimos hacia la playa a un lugar un poco alejado, donde nadie nos escuchara._

_No entendía por qué me llevaban a un lugar apartado. ¡Esperen! ¿¡Será que me van a matar?! ¡Aun no quiero morir! μ's volverá el próximo año y quiero ir al Live._

_\- ¿Chika-chan? – la voz de Riko-chan me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Riko-chan? – pregunté con algo de nerviosismo._

_\- Eso debería decirte yo, ¿estás bien?_

_\- S-Sí, no te preocupes._

_\- ¿En serio estás bien Chikacchi? – ahora era Mari-chan._

_\- Y-Yes… I´m Ok. _

_\- Creo que deberías poner más atención en inglés._

_\- Al punto – se escuchó la voz de Dia-chan hablar – Chika-san, debemos hablar._

_\- Me van a decir que pasa – hablé algo asustada – no comprendo._

_\- Chika – la voz de Kanan me puso a pensar – creo que ya es hora de que dejemos el misterio y solo quedamos en decirte esto._

_\- ¿Q-Que pasa Kanan-chan?_

_\- Chika, todos tenemos algo que decirte._

_\- ¿Y-Y qué es?_

_\- P-Pues… - noté como las chicas se ponían algo nerviosas, pero de la nada se pusieron serias - ¡Chika Takami, te amamos!_

_\- ¿Eh? – mi mente explotó en ese momento, mi cerebro hizo corto circuito y solo trataba de asimilar todo lo que me dijeron._

_\- ¿C-Chika-chan? – me llamó You-chan._

_\- V-Veré que hizo Shima-nee de desayuno, debe ser algo delicioso – trataba de asimilar que todo era un sueño… ¡si, eso es! Debe ser un sueño._

_\- ¿Chika-chan? – hablaron las chicas de primero al mismo tiempo._

_\- E-Espero que Shiitake se haya despertado, ya casi es hora de su paseo – estaba dando unos pasos hacia delante con la disposición de salir corriendo pensando en volver a la cama, pero no fue hasta que varias manos me detuvieron._

_\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – las voces de Dia-chan, Mari-chan y Kanan-chan se escuchaban bastante tétricas, algo que helaría al propio diablo._

_\- V-Voy a ver si Finn esterilizó a Jake._

_\- ¿Qué? – al parecer no entendieron la referencia._

_\- Mira Chika-san – habló la peli negra – tal vez te sea algo difícil asimilar esto, pero créeme, ha sido todo un desafío el confesar nuestros sentimientos. _

_\- No te preocupes Dia-chan – hablé – después de todo tendré que hablar con Moisés._

_\- ¿Cuál Moisés?_

_\- El que se les escapa y lo vuelven a ver – y dicho esto salí corriendo a más no poder del lugar, solo quería llegar a mi casita, pero no recorrí ni la mitad de la playa cuando sentía como Kanan-chan y You-chan ya me pisaban los talones._

_\- ¿A dónde dijo el conde? – fueron más rápidas que yo y lograron atraparme._

_\- ¡¿Por qué huyes?! – me reclamaron._

_\- ¿Y qué quieren que haga? – en ese momento llegaban todas las demás de Aqours._

_\- ¿Y qué pues? – reclamó Kanan-chan - ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_\- No lo puedo decir._

_\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – dijo Dia-chan – tienes a 8 chicas enamoradas de ti._

_\- Chika-chan – habló Ruby – si es porque no sabes a quien escoger, te daremos el tiempo que quieras._

_\- Así es mi pequeño demonio – dijo Yoshiko-chan – el ángel caído Yohane le dará tiempo necesario a mi demonio Chika._

_\- La Datenshi ya se metió a rollos – habló Riko-chan._

_\- No te preocupes mi demonio Lili, que la categoría de demonio también está contigo – dijo Yoshiko-chan haciendo su típica pose._

_\- ¡Ya deja eso! ¿Y qué carajos significa Lili?_

_\- Chikacchi – habló Mari-chan – te daremos tiempo para que lo pienses._

_\- No te preocupes por nosotras-zura._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- ¿Crees que te mentiríamos con algo así?_

_Fin Flashback_

Pues como diría Bob Esponja, todas palabras mágicas eran falsas.

Como les dije antes, después de ese día no se despegaron de mí. Incluso van a recogerme a mi casa.

Dioses, necesito una orden de alejamiento. ¿Saben si la doctora Polo traerá Caso Cerrado aquí a Numazu?

**POV Normal**

\- ¡1 2 3 4! ¡5 6 7 8! – Kanan dirigía la práctica mientras las demás se movían conforme a los aplausos - ¡Muy bien, esto será todo por hoy!

\- Gracias a Dios – susurró la peli mandarina.

\- Tampoco exageres Chika-chan.

\- P-Perdón – y como si el destino le volviera a jugar una mala broma, sonó el teléfono de la líder – hola.

\- _Chika, ¿ya terminaron la práctica?_

\- Sí, pero no me hables ahora – hablaba en voz baja ya que sabía que, si ciertas chicas se enteraban, podía irse despidiendo de este mundo.

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me odias?_

\- Odio cuando te pones dramática.

\- _Es porque no le cuentas a tus amigas de lo nuestro._

\- ¿Eh?

\- _¿No les contarás que tú y yo salimos?_

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo tú y yo salimos?! – exclamó en voz alta, pero para su mala suerte las chicas no se habían ido y escucharon lo que nuestra mandarina dijo.

\- Chika-chan.

_Mierda_

\- ¿Q-Que sucede Riko-chan?

\- Chika-chan… ¿Con quién hablas?

\- S-Solo con Mu-chan.

\- ¿Con Mutsu-san? – ahora las demás se metieron.

\- ¿Tu y ella… están saliendo?

\- N-No es así…

\- ¡Chika Takami! – exclamaron las chicas de Aqours.

\- ¡Les digo la verdad, no salgo con Mu-chan!

\- ¿En serio? – se escuchó otra voz proveniente de la puerta que da a la azotea – Chika, creí que teníamos algo especial.

\- ¿Mu-chan? – la cara de la oji carmín solo expresaba terror puro, su amiga no ayudaba en nada a la situación.

\- Se suponía que ya habíamos quedado de ir a un Love Hotel.

\- ¿Q-Que? – si de por si la cara de Chika no expresaba terror, ahora era un pavor tipo Gohan Súper Saiyajin 2 en su mejor época.

\- Dime Mutsu-san – habló Riko – tú y Chika-chan tienen algo… especial.

\- Veamos – la chica comenzó a pensar, o eso aparentaba – bueno, puede que Chika y yo nos conozcamos de hace ya unos 3 años, pero créanme, hemos creado un vínculo bastante fuerte.

\- Estoy muerta – susurró la peli mandarina ya conociendo su destino.

\- Chika / -chan / chi – las voces de parte de sus amigas confirmaron sus sospechas.

\- ¡Oigan! – llamó Mutsu – no deberían reclamarle a Chika. Después de todo ninguna es la novia.

\- ¿Y tú sí?

\- Tampoco, pero por lo menos uno debe darle tiempo a Chika para que decida con quien quiere estar.

\- Mutsu-san tiene razón, no debemos presionar a Chika-chan-zura – dijo Hanamaru.

\- Pero tenemos otro problema mi demonio Zuramaru – dijo Yoshiko.

\- ¿Cuál es-zura?

\- Pues que Chika… ¡no está! – eso alarmó a todas las ahí presentes.

\- ¡¿Alguien la vio salir?!

\- Silencio – dijo Mari – mis antenitas de vinil están detectando la presencia de Chikacchi.

\- ¿Qué te crees? ¿El Chapulín Colorado? – dijo Kanan.

\- Ya déjate de juegos Mari-san – dijo Dia.

\- Mi sentido femenino y grandes granas de sexo me dicen que Chikacchi detrás corriendo hacia el aula de segundo año.

\- ¿Es en serio Mari-san? – dijo Dia mirando con los ojos entre cerrados a su amiga rubia.

\- Chicas – llamó You a las demás, esta se encontraba viendo a fuera del aula – Chika-chan se dirige al aula de segundo año.

\- ¡Viste Dia! – le dijo a la peli negra.

\- Pura suerte.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver las ganas de sexo con que hayas adivinado, Ohara-Senpai? – dijo Mutsu.

\- Una chica con ganas de sexo es capaz de todo.

\- Vaya… eso explica muchas cosas.

\- ¿Para qué aula agarró You-chan? – preguntaba Riko a su amiga, pero ya no se encontraba.

\- ¿Y You?

\- Se nos escapó-zura.

\- You-chan es muy escurridiza.

\- ¡Oh almas de la Colina de Yomotsu! – recitaba Yoshiko - ¿Para qué aula agarró el pequeño demonio You?

\- Yoshiko-chan, eso no va a funcionar – dijeron Ruby y Hanamaru al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No me molesten! ¡Y soy Yohane!

\- ¡Ya cállate!

Mientras que con Chika…

\- ¡Creo que aquí estaré bien! – decía con bastante esfuerzo debido a la enorme corrida que pegó desde la azotea hasta esconderse en el aula de segundo – creo que aquí estaré a salvo.

\- Así te quería agarrar puerca – se escuchó la voz de You entrando al aula.

\- ¡¿You-chan?!

\- Chika-chan – la peli gris se comenzó a acercar a su mejor amiga quien solo comenzó a retroceder temblando de miedo.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres You-chan?

\- A ti – You logró arrinconar a la peli mandarina en una de las esquinas del aula.

\- Y-You-chan.

\- Te amo Chika-chan – decía acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro – en serio te amo Chika-chan.

\- Y-You-chan… esto no está bien.

\- ¿Qué no está bien? – dijo You - ¿amarte? Si amarte es pecado, pues me iré al infierno.

\- N-No podemos You-chan… ambas somos…

\- No me importa – dijo rozando sus labios cuidadosamente sobre la piel del cuello de Chika – puede que ambas seamos chicas, pero lo que siento es real y no me importa lo que digan los demás.

\- D-Detente… - habló Chika, aunque más bien fue un jadeo.

\- Tú me dices eso… pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.

\- Y-You-chan – el cuerpo de Chika temblaba al sentir la cercanía de la oji azul.

\- Chika-chan, ven – You tomó de la mano a su mejor amiga y la llevó fuera del aula. Se aseguró de que nadie viniera y al confirmar que el pasillo estaba vacío, sacó a Chika lo mejor que pudo de Uranohoshi y rápidamente la llevó muy lejos, más específico, su casa.

You tomó suerte de haber tomado el penúltimo bus a Numazu justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué vamos a tu casa You-chan?

\- No quieres – le dijo mostrándole ojos de cachorro.

\- N-No es eso…

\- Entonces no veo el problema en que vayas a mí casa.

\- P-Por lo menos tu padre va a estar ahí y…

\- No – esa palabra le cayó pesado a Chika – mi padre vendrá hasta mañana en la tarde.

\- ¿A-Así?

\- Sí, por lo que – se acercó a oído y susurró – estaremos solas.

\- P-Pero… mis hermanas y mis padres…

\- Les llamaré – dijo con tranquilidad – les diré que te quedarás en mi casa para hacer una tarea juntas.

\- P-Pero Riko-chan les podría decir…

\- Diré que es un trabajo que olvidamos presentar las dos. Y que Riko lo presentó con otra compañera, solo que no acuerda.

\- ¿Crees que lo creerán?

\- A guau dijo el perro.

Chika no pronunció otra palabra a lo largo del camino. Cuando menos acordó, llegaron a su destino. Ambas se dirigieron a la casa de You.

Chika iba con mucho nerviosismo. No era la primera vez que estaba con You a solas, de hecho, habían estado infinidad de veces a solas. Pero está vez era diferente. You estaba enamorada de ella y eso cambiaba por 100 las cosas.

You cambió este último año, de la nada se volvió algo más… salvaje. Sin contar que se volvió muy popular, esto de por sí ya se venía dando desde la primaria, pero fue hasta que entró a Uranohoshi que la popularidad de You aumentó.

Pero volviendo, al entrar a la casa, You se aseguró de que nadie estuviese siguiéndolas.

\- ¿Y-You-chan? – dijo Chika algo temerosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Chika-chan? – dijo la peli gris con toda la normalidad del mundo.

\- N-Nada – esa simplicidad de You para responder era lo que más atemorizó a la líder de Aqours.

\- Puedes irte a duchar si quieres.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Tomate tu tiempo.

La peli mandarina subió a la segunda planta y fue al baño de la habitación de You. No era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de su mejor amiga, de hecho, ya habían hecho varias pijamadas ahí cuando eran más pequeñas.

Al entrar al baño de You, se comenzó a quitar el uniforme, pero antes de comenzar revisó su celular y se asustó al ver como estaba a llenar de mensajes de sus amigas de Aqours, perdía la cuenta de cuantos mensajes había en su buzón.

Dejó a un lado su celular y prosiguió a desvestirse para entrar a la ducha. Una vez que no tenía ni una pieza de ropa encima, se miró al espejo y se observó a sí misma. Según las demás, tenía un buen cuerpo. Ahora que lo veía bien, realmente tenía un buen cuerpo.

Las mandarinas te ayudan XD.

Entró a la ducha y la activó. Sentir la cálida sensación del agua sobre su cuerpo era una sensación refrescante que le impedía pensar en otra cosa.

Pero como si el destino le jugara una mala broma, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más entraba a la habitación. Esa persona miró por un momento a Chika bañarse para luego comenzar a desnudarse también.

Sin más, entró con cautela a la ducha aprovechando que Chika estaba distraída en sus pensamientos. No fue hasta que sintió unas manos tocando su espalda, que la peli mandarina reaccionó.

\- ¿Eh? – Chika volteo la mirada y su cara se sonrojo al ver a la persona que estaba en la ducha con ella - ¿Y-You-chan?

\- La misma que te conoce y te quiere.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

\- Obvio – dijo You con simplicidad – vengo a ducharme, después de todo es mi baño ¿no?

\- S-Sí… pero a lo que me refiero es porque estás aquí… mientras me baño.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo You – solíamos bañarnos juntas cuando éramos niñas.

\- P-Pero eso fue cuando estábamos en primaria.

\- Y te has desarrollado muy bien – le dijo You provocativamente mirando el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Debía admitir que Chika tenía un cuerpo bastante sexy. Desde sus bien formadas piernas, su cadera bien formada y sus grandes y muy bien moldeados pechos le daban a Chika un aspecto bastante ardiente.

\- ¿Y-You-chan? – la oji carmín se había sonrojado de como You la miraba. No era una simple mirada, esta le transmitía lujuria, deseo y era algo que a Chika le había dado cosa.

\- Tienes un buen cuerpo Chika-chan – dijo You sin pena.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Chika explotó en 1000 colores.

\- Dije que tienes un lindo cuerpo – dijo You - ¿Qué opinas del mío?

\- ¿Del tuyo? – Chika no lo había pensado, pero al ver el cuerpo de la peli gris lo comprendió. You tenía un cuerpo atlético bastante atractivo. Todos los años practicando natación y buceo le habían dado una bella figura, desde piernas fornidas, caderas envidiables y pechos grandes y muy bien formados. You Watanabe era una mujer realmente bella – eres muy hermosa You-chan.

\- ¿L-Lo crees?

\- Sí – algo invadió a Chika y sin más se lanzó a besar a su mejor amiga, quien quedó sorprendida por el acto que realizó su amada, pero no le dio importancia y correspondió el acto.

El ambiente era caluroso, y más el hecho de que estaban desnudas, lo que prendía más el fuego. Tal vez su acto terminaría en algo más.

Mientras que con las demás…

\- ¿A dónde fueron esas dos? – preguntaba Kanan buscando por todas las aulas de Uranohoshi.

\- ¿Las encontraste Kanan-chan? – preguntó Riko.

\- No.

\- ¿Dónde podrán estar? – se preguntó la peli azul.

\- ¿Tuvieron suerte? – llegó Mari al lugar.

\- No, ¿y tú Mari?

\- _No, my Friends._ Busqué alrededor de la zona y no encontré a Chikacchi ni a You.

\- ¿Y dónde están las demás?

\- Dia y Ruby fueron a buscarlas a la casa de Chikacchi, Yoshiko y Hanamaru dijeron que irían a Numazu.

\- ¡Eso es! – dijo la pianista.

\- ¿Qué?

\- You-chan vive en Numazu, si logró llegar rápido con Chika a la parada de buses, eso significa que pudo llevarse a Chika-chan a su casa.

\- ¡Que lista eres Rikocchi! – dijo Mari.

\- Bien – dijo la peli azul – llamaré a las demás. Nos reuniremos en la parada de buses.

\- Ya verás You Watanabe, por andar de aprovechada.

**Continuará…**

_Díganme en los comentarios si quieren que haya lemon o no. You se nos puso viva y tratará de desvirgar a nuestra pequeña mandarina. Pero las demás no lo permitirán, o al menos eso pensarán._

_Sin más que decir, me despido no sin antes recordarles que me dejen review para saber que piensan de mi historia._

_Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Chicos y chicas! Lamento la pequeña tardanza, pero sin más, aquí está la cuarta parte del este fic. Mil gracias a todos los que me siguen con este fic.**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__You es toda una loquilla, pero descuida, tal vez no tome todo el jugo, pero que cada un buen sorbo, lo dará XD. Saludos y gracias por leerme._

_._

**Solo advertirles que puede haber contenido zukulento yuri, así que no me hago responsable por erecciones o ganas de comer… ya saben.**

.

.

.

Las demás iban en el último bus que mandaba a Numazu, tuvieron suerte de haber llegado justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Creí que lo perderíamos!

\- No mamen casi me cago del susto.

\- De suerte el chofer se quedó un poco más a esperar.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos ir en busca de Chika-chan – dijo Riko.

\- Espero que You-chan no le haga nada raro.

\- Conociendo a You no creo que sea alguien que sea tan… pervertida – dijo Kanan.

\- ¿Y si no es así?

\- Pues… - la rubia sacó una hoja y se puso a leer – al parecer Chikacchi y You tienen las mismas medidas de pecho y casi la misma en cintura y caderas.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

\- Secretos.

\- No mames Mari-san.

\- ¿Podrían dejar su hablado de mexicanos?

\- Pero si nadie habla como mexicanos.

\- ¡A huevo! – gritaron las chicas de primer año.

\- ¡Ustedes cállense! – dijo Dia.

\- Solo espero que You-chan no haga nada raro.

.

Mientras que en la residencia Watanabe…

La casa era un completo silencio. La planta inferior estaba muy callada, pero a medida que uno subía, se escuchaba el ruido de una ducha abierta, pero lo más sorprendente era que no estaba abierta por equivocación.

Dos personas estaban dentro de ella y el sonido del agua amortiguaba los obscenos sonidos que producían ambas personas.

Se trataban de You Watanabe y Chika Takami, mejores amigas desde la infancia quienes en ese momento se encontraban en un momento… intimo.

Normalmente You es la que hubiese tomado la iniciativa para poder estar en esa situación con Chika, pero esta última la sorprendió arrinconándola en la bañera en las que ambas estaban.

Sus cuerpos, desnudos y sudados, aunque el agua se encargó de eliminar esto último, aun podían sentirlo. Ambas chicas se encontraban besándose muy apasionadamente, cosa que no era común en alguien como Chika, pero al parecer su sistema locomotor hizo corto circuito con su cerebro y comenzó aquel acto.

Ambas juntaban cada vez más sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor y la textura de la otra. No cabía decir que ambas tenían las mismas medidas en sus pechos, de hecho, si uno buscaba las medidas de ambas, verían que son casi iguales, tal como Mari dijo.

Entrelazaron las manos mientras continuaban con su beso, el cual era algo insoportable para You, quien sentía una fuerte sensación de urgencia en su entrepierna.

Chika pareció leer su mente ya que pasó su rodilla derecha a la entrepierna de su mejor amiga, quien al sentir el tacto lanzó un sonoro gemido que se perdió en la boca de Chika. La oji carmín pudo sentir la humedad de You, se veía que está urgida por lo que, comenzó a frotar un poco la entrepierna de You con su rodilla.

You no aguantó, se separó del beso, abrazó a Chika y comenzó a gemir por el tacto. No sabía que Chika podría llegar a ser así de íntima y atrevida.

Chika por su parte pensaba que estaba haciendo. Su cerebro le gritaba que parara, que eso no estaba bien.

Pero su lado carnal le decía que continuara con el acto, que no habría problemas mientras quedara en secreto entre ella y You.

Al final, debido al calor del momento, eligió este último.

Chika dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de You y comenzó a darle unos chupetones, causando que You gimiera más fuerte, eso sí, sin detener su rodilla en la entrepierna de You.

Luego de unos minutos, Chika sintió que la entrepierna de You estaba demasiado húmeda y eso significaba una cosa, que pronto alcanzaría el clímax.

Para acelerar las cosas, dejó de dar chupetones al cuello de You y comenzó a lamerlo, incluso a darle pequeños mordiscos y aceleró un poco más su movimiento de rodilla, lo que hizo que You sintiera más placer de lo normal.

Todo fue tan rápido cuando You abrazó con fuerza mientras para evitar lanzar un fuerte grito, mordió el hombro de su mejor amiga, quien solo lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor, ya que el placer del momento la cegaba a ella también.

La peli gris solo abrazada a su acompañante, mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo antes vivido. Chika la tenía abrazada mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pensar, pero dejó a un lado eso cuando sintió unos dedos acariciando su zona intima.

Miró hacia abajo y notó la mano derecha de You tocando sus labios inferiores. Chika trató de aguantar un gemido, pero a You no les gustó eso y metió uno de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de Chika, cosa que hizo que no aguantara y se le escapara un gemido.

Al parecer la peli gris encontró el punto débil de Chika.

Se detuvo un rato para ver a su amiga peli mandarina. La cara de la susodicha se hallaba completamente roja y se veía como respiraba con dificultad.

A You le pareció tierno esto y pensó como sería ver a Chika gemir su nombre.

Volvió a introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior de su mejor amiga, cosa que provocó un sobresalto en la peli mandarina y acto seguido comenzó a gemir de nuevo.

-Y-You-chan… - el escuchar gemir su nombre, solo hizo que You se excitara más.

\- Chika-chan – la peli gris metió otro dedo al interior de Chika, la cual comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

Así siguió por un rato hasta que sintió que Chika estaba cerca del clímax, por lo que aceleró más el ritmo haciendo que Chika abrazara más fuerte a su amiga.

Con un fuerte gemido, la oji carmín llegó al tan ansiado clímax.

You sacó sus dedos de su interior y solo observó a su amada la cual se hallaba muy cansada después de la acción que habían hecho.

-C-Creo que deberíamos salir – dijo You apagando la ducha.

\- … - Chika mantenía su mirada baja.

\- ¿C-Chika-chan? – You estaba algo preocupada de que su mejor amiga no le contestara.

\- … -

\- Chika-chan – se acercó a su amiga para ver que le pasaba, pero lo que You nunca esperó fue que Chika la tomó de la mano y la sacó del baño. Ambas aún estaban desnudas y mojadas del cuerpo.

\- … - la líder de Aqours solo llevó a su amiga a la cama. You se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Chika-chan? – por alguna razón, You no se sentía nada mal con esa actitud.

De un momento a otro, Chika tumbó a You en la cama y se colocó encima de ella.

\- ¿Q-Que me harás Chika-chan? – dijo You.

La oji carmín no respondió y solo abrió las piernas de su mejor amiga para sorpresa de esta.

Antes de que You emitiría algo, Chika junto sus centros de un solo golpe lo que ganó un fuerte gemido de parte de You.

Chika aguantó un rato a comenzar. Su mirada estaba muy sombría, incluso se veía como su cabello tapaba parte de su mirada, lo que significaba que estaba completamente loca.

You miraba atentamente a su mejor amiga ya que no sabía que iba a pasar ahora.

Chika atinó a moverse un poco, lo que causó que ambas comenzaran a jadear. Aunque You quería moverse, Chika le negó con la cabeza como indicándole que no lo hiciera.

La peli mandarina siguió moviéndose a ritmo lento, queriendo provocar a su amiga quien le pedía más rápido, incluso You sentía la necesidad de moverse también al compás del movimiento de Chika.

Sabiendo que sus partes íntimas ya estaban algo húmedas, Chika rápidamente aceleró el ritmo y eso provocó una serie de momentos demasiados eróticos que de tan solo leerlos no sería suficientes.

You solo gemía fuerte por la forma en que Chika se movía, al parecer era algo que nunca supo que Chika podría llegar a hacerle.

La líder de las Idols de Uranohoshi no decía nada, solo gemía y movía sus caderas rápidamente para estimular a su mejor amiga. En la mente de Chika no había otro pensamiento que el placer, pero también había una pequeña parte que le decía que estaba haciendo.

¡Estaba teniendo sexo con You!

No eran pareja y aun así estaban haciendo "eso".

No sabía qué futuro les traería hacer ese acto que consideraba solo para parejas, pero como decía, ellas no eran pareja oficial así que no sabía qué hacer.

Y aunque quisiera detenerse, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Pero rápidamente evitó seguir pensando en eso y solo concentrarse en You, quien seguía debajo de ella y gimiendo con fuerza.

Ver el rostro de You mientras seguían en el acto era diferente. Ver sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos azules mirándola y su boca que no dejaba de soltar gemidos y gemir su nombre.

Bajó su mirada hacia los pechos de You, los cuales rebotaban por la acción que realizaban. Se le vino a la mente una idea de cómo producir más placer en You. Tomó los pechos de You entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos.

You arqueó su espalda al sentir como Chika atacaba sus pechos y eso que no se detenía en los movimientos en la entrepierna. Eso solo provocó que gimiera más alto y le pedía a Chika entre gemidos que acelerara sus roces en sus partes íntimas.

Llegó el momento en el que Chika no pudo más y cayó sobre You, eso sí, sin dejar de moverse, pero esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad.

Siguieron así por un rato hasta que sentían que el momento cumbre de su actividad estaba cerca.

Chika se encargó de acelerar aún más el movimiento de sus caderas a tal grado que ahora gritaban de placer debido al momento.

You pasó lo mismo y gritaba el nombre de Chika sintiendo que el final estaba cerca.

Y llegó. Chika dio una fuerte embestida acompañada de una serenata de gritos junto a su mejor amiga, arquearon sus espaldas lo más que pudieron mientras que sus partes íntimas cayeron en shock y liberaron una gran cantidad de fluidos.

Ambas respiraban fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Pero como si el destino interviniese, se escuchó el fuerte portonazo de la habitación.

\- ¡Así las quería agarrar puercas! – exclamó una voz en el marco de la puerta.

.

Mientras que con las demás…

-Sigo diciendo que este camino se me hace sospechoso – dijo Yoshiko.

\- Mira ángel caído – le reprochó Riko – si Kanan-chan nos dio esta dirección es porque sabe, así que mejor no hables.

\- Pero…

\- Suficiente.

Todas las chicas siguieron la dirección que Kanan les dijo.

-Aún se me hace raro que Kanan-chan se haya ido por otro lado-zura.

\- Bueno, conoce la zona más que nosotras, por lo que debe pensar en una ruta para llegar hacia las chicas – dijo Ruby.

\- Sigo diciendo que esto me huele raro – dijo Yoshiko ya un poco hartada de ser ignorada.

\- Mira Yoshiko-chan…

\- ¡Soy Yohane!

\- Está bien Yohane-chan – dijo Riko – si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde y quien sabe que cosas hará You-chan con Chika-chan.

\- Y Chikacchi tan inocente que es – dijo Mari – no me imagino que cosas le hará You.

\- Bueno, ya estamos cerca – dijo Dia mirando el mapa.

\- Sigo diciendo que esto me huele raro – susurró Yoshiko para sí misma.

\- No te preocupes Yoshiko-san, debemos confiar en lo que Kanan-san dijo – decía la peli negra.

\- Ya que – dijo la Datenshi ya hartada.

Pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando todas llegaron a un apartamento y se pararon enfrente a esta.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? – dijo la Datenshi.

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada! – le gritaron todas sus amigas haciendo que bajara la cabeza bastante irritada.

\- A la de tres entramos – dijo Riko ganándose la aprobación de todas - ¡Vamos! 1… 2… 3…

Pero antes de que entraran a derribar la puerta, una mujer abrió la puerta y todas pasaron de paso a través del pasillo del apartamento y fueron a dar de cara contra una pared.

\- ¿Ellas son tus amigas Yoshiko? – preguntó la mujer.

\- Desgraciadamente si mamá – dijo la peli azul lanzando un suspiro – aunque las llamaría más mis pequeños demonios.

\- ¿Mamá? – dijeron todas las chicas aun con la cara en la pared.

\- Es lo que quise decirles todo el camino – decía Yohane bastante cansada – Kanan les dio el mapa del camino a mi casa.

\- ¿Tu casa?

\- Así es Lilith, y tú fuiste la que no me quiso escuchar – le reprochó.

\- Lo siento por eso – se disculpó la pianista - ¡pero no me llames Lilith! ¡¿Y qué demonios significa?!

.

**Continuará…**

.

_Capítulo corto, pero por lo menos vale más poco que nada. XD_

_Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Y no me hago responsables de ereeciones._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a este nuevo capítulo!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero como he dicho en otros fanfics, la Universidad me ha tenido muy distraído, en especial la hija de… su mamá de mi maestra de Química Orgánica.**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__You tomó juguito hasta saciarse. Chika tomó una actitud bastante desconocida, pero ves que todo no es lo que parece. Kanan… ¿tal vez se une o las separa y se lleva a Chika a escondidas a su casa para hacerlo salvajemente? No se sabe XD. ¡Saludos amigo!_

_._

**Sin más… vamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Así las quería agarrar puercas! – exclamó Kanan abriendo de un solo golpe la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba sus amigas de la infancia, Chika y You.

\- ¡¿Kanan-chan?! – exclamó You, quien fue la única que se enteró.

\- … - Chika seguía distraída y fuera de sí luego de la maratónica "sesión de ejercicios" que tuvo con su mejor amiga hace unos momentos.

\- No voy a pregunta que fue lo que hicieron ya que se nota a leguas que estuvieron algo ocupadas – dijo la peli azul con tono frio.

\- Pues sí – habló la peli gris – ya hice a Chika-chan mía, y no pienso ceder.

\- Eres una… - Kanan trataba de controlarse – sabias que Chika me gustaba desde hace años y aun así te atreviste a hacer eso.

\- Pues tu sabías que yo estaba enamorada de ella desde que tengo uso de la memoria, pero me acerqué más a ella desde que tu empezaste a salir más con Mari-chan y Dia-chan.

\- Aun así, me atreví a querer y aceptar a Chika como parte de mi corazón y ahora que ya sabe lo que siento por ella no me detendré.

\- Pues yo la tomé primero… ¿Qué harás, Kanan Matsuura?

\- Defenderé mi honor con dignidad, You Watanabe.

\- ¿Así?

\- ¿P-Puedo opinar? – dijo tímidamente Chika.

\- ¡No!

\- Malas.

\- Dejemos esto en manos de quien merece a Chika-chan.

\- Veamos quien es la amiga de infancia que merece estar con ella.

\- Bien – en eso, dos auras envolvieron a Kanan y You.

\- ¿C-Chicas?

\- ¡Elévate cosmos! – gritaron ambas envueltas en una nebulosa de polvo de estrellas, anunciando que una gran batalla estaba próxima a darse.

\- ¿Cosmos?

El fondo se cambió y se colocó un lugar parecido a un gran valle desértico, pero muy alejado de toda sociedad.

-Te lo diré una vez más Kanan-chan, aléjate de Chika-chan, yo soy la que más merece estar con ella.

\- No me hagas reír, solo eres una mocosa que se atrevió tocar lo que es mío por legitimidad.

\- ¡Ya verás! – en eso, un aura dorada envolvió a la peli gris haciendo que el cielo en su lado oscureciera y se revelara la imagen de un carnero detrás de ella, representando su signo zodiacal.

\- ¡No me quedaré atrás! – Kanan hizo lo mismo que You, se envolvió en un aura dorada, pero detrás de ella apareció una mujer con un jarrón tirando agua de él.

\- Porque siento que esto será una batalla al estilo Caballeros del Zodiaco – dijo Chika entre asustada y emocionada, eso sí, aún seguía desnuda.

\- ¡Veamos de qué estás hecha!

\- ¡Eso lo veremos!

Detrás de You apareció un cordero dorado que rápidamente de deshizo y sus partes comenzaron a envolver a You.

Kanan hizo lo mismo, solo que, con una mujer con un cántaro, todo dorado, el cual también se deshizo y comenzó a envolver cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¡You de Aries! – exclamó la peli gris como Caballera Dorada de Aries.

\- ¡Kanan de Acuario! – fue la peli azul quien lucía como la Caballera Dorada de Acuario.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo la peli mandarina - ¡son las Armaduras Doradas de Aries y Acuario! Esperen… ¿de dónde salieron las Armaduras de Aries y Acuario?

.

En Grecia…

\- ¿Dónde habré dejado las Armaduras Doradas de Aries y Acuario? – dijo una chica de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes que respondía a nombre de Saori Kido.

.

Volviendo…

-Si no quieres salir herida Kanan-chan, deberías rendirte – le dijo You.

\- La que debería huir debes ser tu – le respondió la peli azul – no creo que tengas oportunidad.

\- Veamos si dices eso después de este ataque – dijo la peli gris preparándose - ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar!

\- ¡No lo harás! – la buceadora también se puso en pose - ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí y causaron una gran explosión en el lugar.

\- ¡Vamos You! ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

\- Ni siquiera he sacado lo mejor de mí.

\- ¡Chicas, no eleven mucho su cosmos!

\- ¡No te metas en esto Chika! – le dijo Kanan – te demostraré que yo soy la mejor para estar contigo.

\- ¡Eso sí que no! – gritó la oji azul - ¡Si alguien va a estar con Chika-chan seré yo!

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! – en eso Kanan saltó del lugar y se puso detrás de You, sorprendiéndola en el acto - ¡Polvo de diamante!

El ataque dio en la espalda de You que salió volando muy lejos del lugar.

\- ¡Al parecer gané! – dijo la buceadora celebrando su "victoria" – ahora Chika, podremos estar…

\- ¡No tan rápido! – se escuchó a You llegando a la escena rápidamente y colocándose frente a Kanan - ¡Revolución Estelar!

El ataque dio de lleno en Kanan y la mandó volando también al igual que a You.

-Creo que Kanan-chan no es rival para mí – dijo You con algo de arrogancia – Chika-chan, he gana…

\- ¡No es ganado! – Kanan preparaba su mejor ataque - ¡Toma esto! ¡Ejecución…!

\- ¡No lo harás! – dijo You rápidamente - ¡Muro de Cristal!

\- ¡… de Aurora! – terminó de decir Kanan lanzando su ataque hacia la Caballera de Aries, pero este ni siquiera llegó a tocarla, de hecho, el ataque rebotó en la pared y se dirigió hacia ella - ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Kanan trató de esquivar su ataque, pero fue golpeada por la Ejecución de Aurora.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso?

\- Esa fue mi pared de cristal – dijo Aries – aquel que ataque el muro de cristal es como si se estuviese golpeando a sí mismo. El ataque que le lances al muro se te regresará el doble de lo que lanzaste.

\- E-Es imposible.

\- No podrás derribar el muro, reconócelo Kanan-chan, no podrás dañarme.

\- Eso lo veremos – Kanan se dirigió a lanzar más ataques de hielo hacia You, pero ninguno de ellos causaba efecto en You o su muro.

\- ¿Ves? Ningún ataque tuyo dañará mi muro.

\- Serás…

\- Creo que ya gané esta pelea.

\- Te equivocas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quería usar este ataque, pero veo que no tengo otra opción.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya verás… ¡Cero Absoluto!

El aire frio impactó en el Muro de cristal, para sorpresa de You, se destruyó.

\- ¡I-Imposible!

\- Por fin he logrado destruir tu maldito muro.

\- Tal vez hayas vencido mi muro, pero no creas que ya has ganado.

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- ¡Ya basta! – se escuchó el grito de la peli mandarina.

\- Chika / -chan.

\- No quiero que peleen – dijo la líder de Aqours – no se peleen así por mí.

\- P-Pero…

\- Las engañé – dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡Ven a mí, Leo!

En el cielo se miró la constelación de Leo alumbrándose en eso, un Leo Dorado se posó frente a ellas, pero al deshacerse se unió a Chika ascendiéndola al rango de Caballera Dorada.

-E-Eso es…

\- ¿Una Armadura Dorada?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Chika de Leo!

\- ¿Qué planeas Chika-chan?

\- Ya lo verán – dijo la chica de ojos carmesí - ¡Elévate al máximo cosmos!

La fuerza del cosmos que elevó Chika asustó a las chicas que notaron como el poder de la peli mandarina superaba el suyo por mucho.

\- ¡Plasma relámpago! – gritó Chika lanzando miles de rayos que eran más rápidos que la velocidad de luz.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritaron ambas sabiendo el enorme poder que las azotaría.

El ataque de Chika golpeó directamente a ambas chicas, lo que causó que perdieran rápidamente la batalla.

-E-Ese poder – dijo Kanan derrotada – no es normal.

\- S-Se dice que solo la líder… puede llegar a ese nivel.

\- Mi poder vino del legendario Regulus de Leo, Caballero Dorado de Athena del siglo XVIII.

\- Entonces – You miró a Kanan – Kanan-chan, ¿Qué tal si violamos a Chika-chan por ser una gatita mala?

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento Chika-chan, pero has sido una gatita muy mala y mereces castigo.

\- ¿P-Puedo decir algo?

\- ¡No!

\- E-Esperen, aun porto la Armadura Dorada de Leo, así que…

En ese momento, las Armaduras Doradas comenzaron a latir en color dorado brillante y en un instante, se desprendieron del cuerpo de las tres Idols, volvieron a su forma original y se fueron del lugar.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó?

\- Las Armaduras han decidido abandonarnos e irse.

\- B-Bueno… creo que yo me voy.

\- ¡Tú no te vas! – dijeron Kanan y You tomando cada de los brazos a la peli mandarina.

\- ¿Q-Que me van a hacer?

\- Mejor pregunta, ¿Qué no te vamos a hacer?

\- Como diría Hanayo Koizumi… ¡DAREKA TASKETE!

.

.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**He vuelto… como diría Spiderman.**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Amigo, si crees que esto es lo más fumado que has leído de mi parte… déjame decirte que aún no has visto nada. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

**¡Que sigan las violaciones… digo, que sigamos con el capítulo!**

.

.

.

La mañana volvía a aparecer, la costa de Numazu era muy bella de mañana.

En la residencia Watanabe, las cosas eran un poco… ¿raras?

¿Por qué lo digo?

Simple.

Luego de tremenda "acción" vivida en aquella casa, se veía a una joven de cabello color mandarina ir vestida con el uniforme de su respectiva institución irse del lugar, dejando en la cama a dos jóvenes de cabello grisáceo y azulado, estas se hallaban completamente desnudas y con una cara de satisfacción en el rostro.

Chika salió de la casa asegurándose de que nadie la viese salir del lugar. Se sabía que la joven Takami a veces eran muy escurridiza y logró irse de la residencia Watanabe sin que ambas jóvenes se dieran cuenta.

\- ¡Que suerte! – exclamó la chica ya caminando muy lejos.

Mientras iba caminando, notaba alrededores que no hubiese nadie siguiéndola, ya que ahora con estas amigas era peligroso andar sola.

Se dirigía a Uranohoshi cuando sintió una necesidad fisiológica que todos sentimos por lo menos unas 15 veces al día.

\- ¡Tengo hambre! – fue lo que dijo cuándo iba en el bus hacia Uchiura.

Al bajarse, la líder de Aqours se fue directo a su casa para tratar de conseguir algo de comer.

Cuando iba llegando a la Posada, grande fue su sorpresa que cuando abrió la puerta, varias chicas le saltaron encima.

\- ¡¿Q-Que pasa?! – exclamó Chika con temor ya que pensó que algo malo le iba a ocurrir.

\- ¡Chika / -chan! – gritaban algunas voces que Chika pudo identificar.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre?

\- Chikacchi, eres muy cruel – dijo Mari.

\- M-Mari-chan, yo…

\- Con que te fuiste con Kanan-san y You-san – dijo Dia en un tono celoso.

\- D-Dia-san, yo…

\- ¡Chika-chan! ¿Cómo que te has ido con Kanan-chan y You-chan? – habló Riko en el mismo estado de celos.

\- R-Riko-chan…

\- ¿Cómo es posible que el pequeño demonio más querido para el Ángel caído Yohane haya ido con otras deidades? Eso es traición a tu devoción hacia mí.

\- Y-Yoshiko-chan…

\- ¡Yohane!

\- ¿Por qué eres tan mala con una-zura?

\- Hanamaru-chan, yo…

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con una que te quiere? – dijo una peli roja.

\- R-Ruby-chan…

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó otra voz detrás de ellas.

\- ¿M-Mito-nee?

\- Chika, calma a tus amigas que hacen mucho escándalo.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Mejor que se relajen o me voy a enojar en serio – habló la Takami de en medio con un tono de voz amenazador.

\- S-Sí.

\- Mito, es mejor que te calmes – dijo otra voz llegando al lugar.

\- S-Sí, Shima.

\- Vaya, aun te dejas mandar por Shima-nee – susurró Chika que para su buena suerte no escuchó Mito.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Nadie ha hablado.

\- Bueno, creo que deberían entrar a desayunar.

\- B-Bien.

Todas las Idols junto con Chika y sus hermanas entraron al lugar en el que comieron en paz, o al menos esos eran los planes de Chika.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – dijo la peli mandarina para sí misma.

\- Chika-chan, di aahh – dijo Riko dándole un poco de su desayuno a su amiga.

\- Aaahh – Chika no tuvo más que aceptar esa petición de Riko.

\- No es justo Riko-san – reclamó Dia – no deberías darle comida a la ligera así a Chika-san.

\- ¿Por qué? A Chika-chan no les molesta, es más, desde que vivimos una al lado de la otra, hemos compartido mucho, de hecho, ella ha venido a comer a mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? – muchas miraron a la líder que solo se encogió en su asiento queriendo que la tierra se la tragase.

\- Es cierto – habló Mito metiéndose – Chika ha ido unas cuantas veces con Riko a comer. Deberían verlas, parecen una pareja de enamoradas, aunque no sé qué pensarán.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Mito-nee? – Chika tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – el tono de Mito sonaba bastante sospechoso, y más por las insinuaciones que hacía, era peligroso.

\- N-No sé de qué hablas.

\- Pues resulta que… - antes de que Mito hablara, los padres de las Takami aparecieron.

\- Vaya – exclamó la señora Takami – veo que están todas comiendo juntas.

\- Gracias por dejarnos hospedarnos – dijeron todas en señal de agradecimiento.

\- No hay de que agradecer, después de todo ese es nuestro trabajo, aunque por Riko-chan quedo pensando. ¿No se supone que vives al lado?

\- No hay problema, después de todo quería pasar una noche aquí – respondió con simplicidad la peli vino tinto.

\- Bueno, si tu madre está de acuerdo, no hay nada de que discutir.

\- ¿Van a salir? – preguntó Chika al ver como sus padres venían bien vestidos.

\- Así es – dijo el señor Takami – tu madre y yo iremos a un viaje de negocios y volveremos mañana en la mañana.

\- Vaya.

\- Shima, quedas a cargo.

\- Bien – dijo la peli negra.

\- Padre, siempre dejas a Shima a cargo del negocio, ¿Cuándo me dejarás a mí a cargo? – reclamó Mito.

\- Lo haré – dijo el señor.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, cuando por fin dejes de dejar tirado tus calzones – dijo el señor sonrojando a la joven.

\- ¡Padre! – dijo la chica causando risas entre varias de las chicas, entre ellas Chika ya que conocía la maña que tenía su hermana.

\- Eso lo hace Mito-nee a diario.

\- Y eso que no has visto los calzones de conejitos rosados que deja encima de la ducha – dijo Shima causando más vergüenza en la pobre Mito.

\- ¡Shima! ¡Chika!

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos – dijo la señora Takami – y recuerda bajar tus calzones de la regadera ya que no me gusta tener que bajarlos.

\- ¡Madre!

\- ¡Nos vamos!

Pasaron varios minutos y entonces fue cuando ya era hora de irse a Uranohoshi.

Chika iba como presidente de los Estados Unidos. Escoltada con varias "guardaespaldas" que no dejaban que alguna chica con malas intenciones se le acercara a la peli mandarina.

.

Cuando se fueron, solo quedaron Mito y Shima…

\- ¿Qué te pasa Mito? – dijo Shima.

\- Shima, has notado cómo se comportan las amigas de Chika cuando están con ella.

\- Sí, es lo normal.

\- ¿Normal? Shima, ese comportamiento no es normal con unas amigas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Vamos, todas se comportan demasiado cariñosas con Chika, además a ella no se le mira que esté asqueada, simplemente incómoda.

\- ¿Qué piensas de esto Mito?

\- No quiero pensarlo, pero creo que Chika es… del otro lado.

\- ¿Te refieres a que…?

\- Sí, creo que es lo que temo.

\- Vaya, creo que deberíamos hablarlo con ella cuando venga.

\- Sí, es lo mejor.

\- Por cierto, ¿y tu novio?

\- ¿C-Cual novio?

\- He escuchado por ahí que te has estado viendo con alguien.

\- N-No es cierto.

\- Vaya, Mito Takami enamorada.

\- D-Deja de molestarme Shima.

.

Las chicas llegaron a Uranohoshi y como dije anteriormente, Chika parecía el presidente de algún país, ya que iba con su escolta personal.

Y antes de llegar a la entrada, un destello gris se llevó a Chika de encuentro, cosa que tomó de sorpresa a todas, en especial a la peli mandarina.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso?

\- ¡Chika-chan! – expresó la causante de la caída.

\- ¿Y-You-chan?

\- La misma, Yousuro – dijo haciendo su típica pose.

\- You-chan – fue la voz tétrica de Riko - ¿p-podrías quietarte de encima de Chika-chan?

\- Vamos Riko-chan, sabes que Chika-chan somos la una para la otra.

\- No me vengas con cuentos baratos You-san – expresó Dia – te recuerdo que tú y Kanan-san se fugaron junto con Chika-san.

\- Eso no es cierto Dia – dijo Kanan que de la nada apareció abrazando a la peli mandarina.

\- ¡¿K-Kanan-chan?!

\- _What the Fuck – _exclamó Mari con sorpresa al ver a su mejor amiga.

\- Chika, que cruel eres, dejarme sola en casa de You – le decía la peli azul en tono sensual.

\- P-Pueden parar esto – dijo alguien parado en la puerta de la escuela.

\- S-Sayaka-Sensei.

\- Las clases ya van a iniciar – dijo la maestra de cabello negro – todas vayan a sus respectivas aulas.

\- B-Bien.

\- Directora Ohara, debe ser más responsable con su papel, para eso fue puesta.

\- V-Vamos Sayaka-Sensei, solo hablábamos responsablemente con mi Kouhai.

\- Bueno, pueden hacer eso después, en estos momentos deben entrar a clases.

\- B-Bien.

\- Por cierto, espero que Takami-san, Sakurauchi-san y Watanabe-san hayan hecho su tarea de japonés clásico.

\- ¿Teníamos tarea? – exclamaron el trio de segundo.

\- Lo mismo para Kurosawa-san, Tsushima-san y Kunikida-san, espero hayan hecho el proyecto de inglés.

\- ¿E-Era para hoy? – dijeron las tres de primero muy asustadas.

\- Y espero que usted directora Ohara, haya terminado el proyecto de Orientación junto con Kurosawa-san y Matsuura-san.

\- E-Este… - el trio de tercero desvió la mirada sabiendo que no habían hecho su trabajo.

\- Honestamente no entiendo ni porque me molesto.

Con esto, todas ingresaron a sus respectivas aulas.

Durante las clases fue algo molesto, o más bien, algo incómodo para Chika ya que como tenía a You sentada a la par y a Riko estaba sentada detrás de ella, debía soportar varias cosas.

Un ejemplo es que Riko tomaba un lápiz y lo pasaba por su espalda sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Chika sentía el lápiz en su espalda, pero esta vez Riko se pasó ya que comenzó a dibujar círculos alrededor. Esto hacía temblar un poco a la peli mandarina ya que no quería hacer ningún gesto que llamara la atención y hacer otro papelón como el día de la inauguración del segundo semestre.

Riko se cansó de usar el lápiz y está vez decidió usar uno de sus dedos. Como estaban algo juntas, la peli vino tinto pasó con su mano derecha por la espalda de su amiga y vecina.

You presenció todo esto y no le gustaba para nada. Luego de la noche que pasaron con su mejor amiga, era algo obvio que la peli gris se sintiera realmente enojada ya que sentía que le estaban robando a su chica.

Luego de la violada que le dio cualquiera diría que esa es suya.

Riko decidió pasar a cosas más grandes y metió una de sus manos en el interior de la camisa de Chika, la cual tuvo que taparse la boca ya que pudo haber soltado un gemido que pudo haber llamado la atención de medio salón de clases incluyendo al maestro.

Riko seguía husmeando la espalda de la chica la cual ahora mordía un lápiz mientras tenía las mejillas rojas debido a que el toque de la mano fría de Riko con su espalda daba una extraña sensación de placer.

You miraba cada vez con más enojo esta escena y solo faltaba un poco más para que destruyera el libro que estaba leyendo, o que aparentaba que leía.

Pero como que el destino estaba comiendo mandarinas, la campana del descanso sonó y Chika pudo levantarse e irse rápidamente del salón sin ni siquiera llevar su almuerzo.

Llegó al baño y solo se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Sabía que más cosas como estas le esperarían.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_No tengo nada más que decir, solo que… ¡Pasen Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Alguien quiere jugo de mandarina?**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Jaja, realmente le sacarán hasta la última gota a la pobre Chika. La pasará mal. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Chika llegó rápidamente a su casa, la cual solo quedaba a unos cuantos minutos de caminata de Uranohoshi, por lo que ir a pie le favorecía.

Al llegar…

\- ¡Volví! – anunció su llegada.

\- ¿Chika? – dijo una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Volviste tan temprano?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte, pensé que tendrían práctica hoy.

\- No, están arreglando un bache en la azotea y tuvimos que cancelarla.

\- Vaya.

\- No importa, Mari-chan está haciendo todo lo posible para acelerar el proceso.

\- Ya veo – en eso apareció el padre de Chika. Este era un hombre que se miraba fuerte y fornido, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

\- Por cierto, ¿y mamá?

\- Salió a hacer las compras, pero me dijo que iba a tardar un poco ya que tenía que ir con una amiga que estaba enferma.

\- ¿Y mis hermanas?

\- Fueron a distintos lugares. Shima dijo que iría con tú madre y Mito, de seguro fue a buscar novio.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Si quieres ve a ducharte y descansa. Aun son las 3 de la tarde.

\- Bien – la peli mandarina se retiró a su habitación y solo se acostó en su cama a pensar un poco en su situación. De hecho, desde esa confesión de parte de las sus amigas de Aqours, su vida a dado un giro de 180 grados.

Ella nunca tuvo un interés grande en el romance ni mucho menos en querer tener pareja, más cuando la mayoría de personas de esta edad ya están en una relación o andan urgidas por querer tener novio.

Ella era diferente, de hecho, ahora en lo que estaba enfocada eran sus estudios y el salvar la escuela.

Quién diría que lo que no encontró en otros clubes, lo encontró en las Idols Escolares.

Ahora había grandes cosas que había ganado:

Una popularidad enorme.

Muchos admiradores.

Grandes amigas.

Y por supuesto, 9 pretendientes.

.

Sí, decir que tanto las 8 chicas de Aqours estaban enamoradas de ella, eran algo que todavía no la dejaba en paz.

Antes de pensar en varias cosas, decidió tomar un baño relajante, pero antes de que incluso se dirigiera al baño.

\- ¡Chika! – llamó el padre de esta desde la planta de abajo.

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

\- Voy.

La oji carmín bajó a la planta inferior donde le había llamado su padre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre papá?

\- Hija, necesito pedirte un favor que realmente necesito, pero estoy ocupado con los ingredientes de la cena, así que necesito que me ayudes.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?

\- No, necesito que me vayas a buscar algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿el qué?

\- Pues…

.

30 minutos después.

Se miraba a Chika ya vestida ir para un lugar, pero lo raro es que iba con la cara algo roja por lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿P-Por qué papá me mandaría a hacer algo así?

La pobre Idol iba llegando a su destino y solo quería que todo se terminara de una vez.

Al fin, llegó a su destino.

El gran destino de la joven Chika Takami estaba frente a ella.

Y se preguntarán… ¿A dónde demonios fue Chika?

Sencillo.

A la farmacia.

Y también se preguntarán… ¿Qué demonios hace Chika ahí?

Ya lo descubrirán…

Volviendo…

La joven Takami estaba parada frente a la farmacia muy nerviosa.

Intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero los nervios la traicionaban.

Hizo el ademán de entrar, pero rápidamente se arrepintió, pero volvió dándose una cachetada.

\- ¡Ya! – se dijo para sí misma – vamos Chika, tu puedes. Es solo un condón, no es nada del otro mundo. Entras, pides, pagas, sales… Entras, pides, pagas, sales. Sencillo.

Armándose de valor, la Idol decidió finalmente entrar al lugar, aunque volvió a dudar un poco en la entrada, finalmente decidió entrar.

Al entrar la puerta de la entrada hizo el típico sonido de "Bip" cuando ingresas.

Al ver fijamente al frente, notó una mujer que la miraba fijamente, mientras solo masticaba chicle, cosa que puso algo incomoda a Chika.

Mirarla fijamente era algo de temer, ya que la expresión de la mujer le recordaba mucho a alguien.

_-Su mirada y expresión me recuerdan a Dia-chan cando me mira fijamente._

Cabe decir que fueron unos segundos muy agobiantes que los que pasó Chika mirando a esa mujer.

Pero como que Dios existe ya que fue llamada por un joven al final del pasillo, indicándole que pasara.

La líder se alejó de la señora y fue donde se encontraba el joven.

-Buenas tardes señorita.

\- B-Buenos días – dijo tímidamente la rubia – e-este…

\- ¿Qué necesita señorita?

\- P-Pues… - antes de que Chika hablara, se escuchó una sirena.

\- Lo lamento, pero mi turno terminó, pero espere a que venga mi compañera – sin más, el amable joven se retiró.

\- ¿Y ahora? – en eso, aparece una mujer de unos 45 años a atenderla.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- B-Buenas tardes – devolvió Chika.

\- ¿Y? – la señora le indicaba que se decidiera a que iba a pedir.

\- E-Este… - Chika estaba muerta de nervios por tratar de pedir los dichosos preservativos – e-este…

\- S-Sí... – la señora se puso lentes – que linda muchachita, te pareces bastante a mi hija.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Se quiere hacer monja.

\- ¿Q-Que son esas cosas? – dijo Takami señalando a algunas pastillas de los estantes.

\- Son pastillas para las hemorroides.

\- Deme dos.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Deme esas mentes, ese peluche, y… - la chica se puso a pensar en cómo decírselo – también quiero… dones.

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo la farmacéutica.

\- …ondones – dijo Chika en un tono súper bajo.

\- ¿Podrías hablar más alto?

\- Condones – le dijo al oído.

\- ¡Condones! – dijo la farmacéutica en voz alta causando un gran sonrojo en la Idol y esta le hacía señas de que bajara la voz – pero debiste habérmelo dicho muchacha.

\- E-Este…

\- Pero dime, ¿Qué talla quieres?

\- ¿Talla?

\- Vamos, te la creíste, no hay talla mija. Y creo que hasta virgen eres.

\- E-Este…

\- Cuando estaba en mi pueblo usábamos vejiga de oveja para lubricarlos los miembros de los hombres.

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¿De cuáles quieres? – la señora sacó varios paquetes y se los enseñó a Chika.

\- Deme cualquiera.

\- ¿Cómo que cualquiera? – le dijo la mujer – tienes que escoger bien. Mira…

\- Por favor, deme cualquiera.

\- Mira, tengo este de pupitos, que te da una experiencia buena y es como la vejiga de oveja. Este otro de aquí, es el retardante, es bueno para darle duro. Tú y tu novio como primerizos les quedaría perfecto, se los recomiendo.

\- P-Pero yo no tengo…

\- Y tengo este de aquí que es de sabores – la señora le mostró el último paquete – a mí en lo personal.

\- ¿En lo personal?

\- Sí – la señora le hizo señas de que se acercara – a mí en lo personal… me gusta el sabor a fresas. Incluso lo uso como chicle.

En eso, Takami pudo escuchar como la señora se ponía a inflar un chicle, cosa que le asustó y mantuvo algo de tensión ya que, por lo dicho por la señora, esto le dejaba algo de curiosidad y asco a la vez.

La señora seguía inflando la bomba de chicle en el oído de Chika quien solo escuchaba el sonido de este inflándose.

La tensión era cada vez, pero todo se terminó hasta que la bomba finalmente se reventó.

Chika se separó de la farmacéutica.

\- ¡Deme este! – le señaló uno de los paquetes, ahora lo que más quería la pobre Chika era salir de aquí.

\- Bien – la señora se puso a escanear los paquetes, cosa que le costaba un poco y la Idol quería irse ya.

Pasaban los segundos y la señora no se apuraba con escanear los paquetes, de hecho, cada vez que lo hacía, el escáner le indicaba error y tenía que volver a hacerlo.

En eso, un hombre de unos 21 años ingresaba al lugar, pero este iba acompañado de una mujer que parecía ser su novia. Chika solo rodó los ojos en señal de angustia.

Pero como si las cosas no se pusieran peor, por la puerta de la farmacia también ingresó un sacerdote de religión católica a esperar su turno detrás de la pareja que estaba detrás de la joven Takami.

La peli mandarina solo empezaba a sudar frio ya que pensaba que la situación no podría ponerse peor.

Detrás del sacerdote, entró una monja la cual iba con un rosario en la mano. Las cosas se pusieron más tensas para Chika.

También ingresó al mismo tiempo una madre de familia, que iba acompañada de sus dos hijos, no mayores de los 12 años, los cuales iban detrás de los religiosos haciendo fila.

Pero para hacer las cosas más feas, ingresaron dos jovencitas que iban con el traje de la Academia de Uranohoshi y de inmediato identificaron a Chika.

\- ¿Takami-san? – llamó una de ellas.

\- … - la oji carmín no contestó el saludo ya que de por sí estaba muerta de la pena no digamos en esos momentos.

\- ¡Takami-san! – llamó una de ellas - ¿P-Por qué no me saludas Takami-san? Somos compañeras de aula.

\- H-Hola – dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Vamos, saluda con ganas.

\- H-Hola – volvió a decir con el mismo tono solo que esta vez levantando la mano y saludando a sus compañeras de clases.

-No puede ser - dijo la farmacéutica que ya llevaba un buen rato escaneando los preservativos – ya se arruinó esta mierda.

\- Carajo.

\- Espérame un ratito – le dijo a Chika y en eso se dirigió hacia los interiores de la farmacia - ¡Alguien sabe el código de los condones retardantes!

Chika solo se cubrió la cara, ahora estaba más que exhibida.

\- ¿De cuáles? – en eso llegó un señor con lentes y con una bata, que era un doctor.

\- De estos.

\- Condones retardantes – dijo el doctor analizando la caja – mira jovencita, yo honestamente no lo sé porque como nadie compra de estos.

\- B-Bien.

\- Espera un ratito – en eso, el doctor tomó el micrófono de la caja y llamó por los parlantes - ¡Por favor, código de los condones en la caja 4! Repito, ¡código de condones retardantes en la caja 4!

Chika quería morirse en ese momento. La pareja estaba hablando entre ellos sobre el asunto, el padre y la monja estaban rezando y las alumnas de Uranohoshi chismoseaban entre sí.

En eso, llegó la mujer que había visto Chika cuando entró a la farmacia.

-Aquí está el código – dijo la mujer dándole un papelito a los farmacéuticos. La chica miró el paquete y luego miró a Chika - ¿retardantes? ¿En serio?

\- Son 1500 yenes – dijo la farmacéutica - ¿gustas con tu nombre la factura?

\- Solo así, muchas gracias.

En eso se escuchó un timbre y varios globos y serpentinas cayeron sobre Chika, sorprendiendo a varios.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! – gritó un hombre que llegaba con un micrófono y este venía acompañado de otro que traía una cámara – señorita, ¿Qué se siente ser nuestra clienta 1000000 de nuestra farmacia?

\- E-Este…

\- Y por si fuera poco te has convertido en cliente oficial de nuestra farmacia.

\- ¡Somos compañeras! – dijeron las dos chicas para abrazar a Chika - ¡Bravo Takami-san!

\- ¡Cuéntanos Takami-san! – habló el entrevistador – dinos en vivo a todo Japón, todos los extranjeros e inmigrantes, ¿Qué producto compraste para ser nuestra cliente 1000000?

\- Un peluche – dijo la Idol tratando de salir de ese enrollo, pero el entrevistador le tiró el peluche y la farmacéutica le pasó la caja de los preservativos.

\- ¡Condones! – gritó el hombre con el micrófono mostrando la caja de estos.

\- Y es para su primera vez – la farmacéutica habló.

\- ¡Y es para su primera vez! – el hombre siguió hablando - ¿Quieres mandarle un saludo a alguien ahora que estamos en vivo para todo Japón?

En eso, se veía a You y Riko caminando cuando pasaron por un frente a una tienda de televisores y en eso miraron la escena que las dejó heladas.

\- ¿E-Esa es…?

\- ¿… Chika-chan?

Ambas chicas estaban en shock viendo a su amada en la televisión y más, comprando condones. Sin decir nada, ambas fueron corriendo a buscar a su líder.

Mientras que de vuelta al lugar…

\- ¡Una porra para Takami-san! – gritaron varias personas que estaban afuera de la farmacia.

\- ¡Takami! ¡Takami! ¡Takami!

La peli mandarina solo se atinó a levantar el puño en alto, indicando victoria, aunque ella no estaba nada orgullosa de su logro.

Cuando iba para su casa, se encontró con dos personas que no se miraban nada felices.

\- ¿You-chan? ¿Riko-chan? – dijo la rubia viendo a sus dos amigas.

\- Chika-chan… - la primera en hablar fue la peli vino tinto - ¿Por qué compraste eso?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué compraste condones? – dijo la peli gris.

\- ¡E-Este…! – al parecer, Chika ya había entendido a lo que sus amigas habían dicho.

\- Chika-chan – dijeron ambas chicas temblando de la cólera para luego levantar sus rostros mostrando sus ojos llorosos y señas de enojo - ¡Tonta!

PAM

PAM

.

Un rato después…

\- ¡Ya volví! – gritó la Idol llegando a casa.

\- Bienveni… - la voz del padre de Chika se calló - ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

\- Una larga historia – dijo la rubia mientras en su rostro estaban dos marcas de cachetadas, una en cada mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

\- Toma – Chika no estaba de humor por toda la humillación que le dieron.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Son tus condones papá.

\- ¿Condones? – el señor miró el paquete y efectivamente eran condones – Chika, yo no pedí condones.

\- ¿No?

\- Cordones, te dije cordones – el padre de la joven sacó sus zapatos sin cordones, dado que ha eso se refería.

\- Me va a dar, me va a dar… me dio – y acto seguido, la peli mandarina cayó al piso desmayada.

\- Hija, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Bueno, al menos hoy los usaré con tu madre.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Como diría Spiderman! ¡He vuelto!**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Jeje, que bueno que entendiste la referencia de EnchufeTV, se me ocurrió así de la nada. Los condones le servirán después, tal vez XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Chika estaba pasando por mucho desde que sus amigas de Aqours se le confesaron. Desde violaciones, secuestros, golpes, celos, de todo un poco para la pobre peli mandarina que cada día la pasaba mal.

Pero quitando todo, no solo ella pasaba esta etapa.

La de ojos carmín tenía a sus dos inseparables pretendientes, Riko Sakurauchi y You Watanabe, las cuales batallaban día a día por ver quién era mejor opción para Chika.

Pero bien dicen que tanto va el agua al cántaro hasta que se rompe.

Ese día, tocaba el clásico mundial entre Barcelona y Real Madrid, sí, de futbol.

Puede que las chicas fueran Idols, pero incluso ellas no se quedaban atrás cuando se trataba de un mítico partido como el clásico mundial, como era llamado.

Mari invitó a ambas chicas a ver el partido a su casa, aunque, ella solo planeaba invitar a Chika, pero You no iba a permitir que ella y la rubia quedaran solas, así que se le pegó a la líder de Aqours y Mari no tuvo más opción que invitarla también. Además, como sabían que las cosas iban a salirse de control, las demás sirenas terminaron llegando.

La residencia Ohara, que más bien era hotel 5 estrellas, era bastante acogedora, más por el simple hecho de tener un plasma grande en la sala, incluso conectado a parlantes.

\- ¡Q-Que grande es tu casa Mari-chan! – dijo Ruby con sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, Mari, realmente no dejas de sorprenderme – dijo Yoshiko sin su típico estado de ángel caído.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto.

\- Bueno, si vamos a ver el juego, realmente debe ser bueno en una televisión como esta.

\- ¿Veremos el partido en HD o ultra HD?

\- ¡¿Tienes ultra HD?!

\- Sí.

\- La ultra HD.

\- Bien.

Pasados unos minutos, el grupo de 9 estaba viendo el juego muy cómodas, aunque como siempre, las cosas se ponían calientes.

Cada una tenía su equipo, aunque Chika no le iba a ninguno ya que no quería que se generara un pleito entre sus pretendientes.

Cada quien iba con su equipo, pero como Chika no le iba a ninguno, cada quien tomó a su equipo favorito.

\- ¡Vamos Barca! – gritaron las 4 chicas barcelonistas: Ruby, Kanan, Hanamaru y Riko.

\- El Real Madrid ganará – ahora fueron el resto, las cuales eran del club merengue: Dia, Mari, Yoshiko y You.

\- E-Este…

\- Chika, ¿verdad que apoyas al Barca? – dijo Kanan junto con las demás.

\- Chika-chan, tu apoyas al Real Madrid ¿verdad? – ahora fue You junto a las demás madridistas.

\- V-Voy con el que gane – dijo tímidamente la peli mandarina.

\- Bien – todas las ahí presentes se miraron con rivalidad, este partido no solo iba por la gran rivalidad de los equipos, sino que esta vez iba con la determinación de ver qué equipo era merecedor de Chika, y, por lo tanto, que chica era mejor para ella.

\- Alisten las nalgas barcelonistas, que ya llegó el tata suyo, o sea Real Madrid.

\- Shh – calló Ruby – silencio, Barcelona de Corazón.

\- Creo que ya comenzará el partido.

\- Bien.

.

**Minuto 12.**

_Se prepara el Barcelona para tirar, se la pasan al volante izquierdo y manda el centro._

\- ¡Pégale! – gritó Kanan con Riko.

\- ¡Ahí la tiene! – gritó la peli roja – dispara.

\- Tápala, tápala – decía Mari junto con Dia la cual trataba de mostrar nerviosismo, pero esta vez la emoción le ganó. You y Yoshiko estaban igual de nerviosas.

\- ¡Tira el riflazo!

_El jugador del Barcelona lleva el esférico cerca de la portería y dispara… fuera. La desvió el arquero y va al tiro de esquina._

\- ¡Buena atrapada! – dijo Yoshiko mirando la jugada – los demonios del averno están contigo portero.

\- Que bueno que la sacó – dijo Dia aliviada.

\- Tuvieron suerte-zura – dijo Hanamaru – la próxima vez será diferente-zura.

\- Pues vete alistando Zuramaru, alisten que el próximo tiro que hagamos, será gol.

\- Eso será para cuando los cerdos vuelen.

\- Un poquito más arriba y golazo – dijo Kanan.

\- Golazo histórico le iba a salir.

.

**Minuto 20.**

_El Real Madrid va al ataque, desvía la pelota Excrementor, la lleva por la banda derecha y va para lanzarla… pero que increíble, la defensa le quita la pelota al último minuto._

-No puede ser, otra jugada más y hubiera sido un golazo – dijo You.

\- No te preocupes, una jugada más y es golazo You – calmó Mari.

.

**Minuto 27.**

_Barcelona llevaba la pelota muy bien, la recupera con Paquetovish, la lleva corriendo, va directo a portería, pero… ¡Que barrida tan criminal!_

\- ¡¿Y eso?!

\- ¡Esa jugada es criminal!

\- ¿Por qué se tira si no hay nada?

\- ¿Y en qué momento lo toca?

\- ¿Se murió?

\- Ni siquiera lo toca – dijo You – no miran el gran piscinazo que se está echando.

\- Ni al balón le iba – dijo la peli negra.

\- ¿Cómo van a dar 10 vueltas en la cancha? – dijo la rubia siendo seguida por las demás madridistas.

\- ¿Qué no ven esa gran mal intención? – dijo Ruby.

\- Miren la repetición – dijo Dia.

\- Solo en vacaciones se la pasan estos del Barcelona.

_Este jugador se está pasando de verga._

-Ya pues, sigan reaccionando así que van a perder al final.

.

**Minuto 36.**

_Se vendrá tiro libre a favor del Barcelona._

Mientras tanto, en una cantina en el centro de Numazu, había varios borrachos quienes miraban el partido como si nada… sí, como si nada les importara ya que ellos iban con su respectivo equipo, todos en el bar iban con el equipo de sus amores.

\- ¡Esos tipos con una cuba en la mano deberían de andar! – dijo uno de ellos con la camiseta del Barcelona.

\- Igual que la que cargas tú en el lomo.

\- Callase maldito borracho ardido, no digas nada que de un basurero saliste.

\- ¿Crees que con el juez de línea en frente y aun así pita que es tiro libre? – dijo el borracho de camiseta madridista.

\- ¿Cómo no maje? ¿Estás choco o qué? Mira la repetición, hasta de la camisa se lo lleva – dijo otro borracho barcelonista - ¡Si quieres llévatelo para la casa compadre!

\- Puta, no seas dramático – dijo otro borracho con camisa del Real Madrid – ese maje me lo encuentro en la calle y le pongo la mano en el hombro y comienza a tirarse al piso a rodar como lesionado. Gran patas aguadas.

_Se prepara la pulga para tirar y se pone la barrera del Real Madrid…_

\- ¡Vamos Barca! – gritaban las barcelonistas.

.

En la cantina…

\- ¡Que apesta a mierda! – decían los barcelonistas.

.

De vuelta…

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Gol! ¡Gol! ¡Gol! – rezaban Ruby y Hanamaru junto a Kanan y Riko, mientras las madridistas se tomaban de las manos, incluso en una escena medio cómica, las blancas tenían una mascarilla de oxígeno, al parecer la tensión era mucha para ellas.

_¡Se viene el tiro!_

Todos quedaron viendo la jugada con un nudo en la garganta.

_Se empiezan a aruñar y agarrar del pelo, el volante del Barcelona la tiene, no haya que hacer con ella, suéltala Ericksen, vamos, dispárala, manda la pelota a cabecearla y… ¡la falló!_

\- ¡No! – gritaron ambos barcelonistas.

\- ¡Nos salvamos! – gritó Mari tirándose al sillón.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Era nuestro gol! – exclamó Riko.

.

**Minuto 45+3**

_Ha finalizado el primer tiempo y los equipos van 0-0 en el marcador._

En la residencia de Mari Ohara, las cosas iban más o menos buenas, la rivalidad no dejaba a barcelonistas y madridistas muy bien que digamos.

En eso, Kanan aprovechó que estuvieron solas mientras las demás estaban en el baño.

\- ¿K-Kanan-chan?

\- Chika, sabes que no podré contenerme – dijo la peli azul mientras estaban en un pequeño armario con la puerta cerrada. Kanan aprovechó para besarla en el cuello provocando una extraña sensación en la peli mandarina.

\- K-Kanan-chan – gimió la peli mandarina mientras sentía los calientes y húmedos labios de la peli azul rozar su piel, realmente Kanan ardía, y no de fiebre, perfectamente.

\- Te quiero Chika – dijo la oji violeta mientras besaba con más intensidad el cuello de la peli mandarina.

\- N-No podemos…

\- ¿Qué tal esto? – dijo Kanan mientras con sus manos acariciaba los senos de la chica por encima de su ropa.

\- S-Sí haces eso… yo…

\- Vamos, dime… ¿Qué harás?

\- S-Soy muy sensible en… ah… esa zona.

\- Ya quiero verlo – dijo Kanan en tono pervertido, es cierto que el rostro no mostraba facción alguna, pero su voz… transmitía ese mensaje.

\- S-Sí las demás nos encuentran…

\- ¡Ya comenzará el segundo tiempo! – exclamó Mari haciendo que Kanan se despegara de Chika.

\- Continuaremos esto más tarde una vez que termine el juego, más si gana el Madrid.

\- E-Este… - Chika quedó con la cara totalmente roja, pero no era nada cuando llegó You detrás de ella.

\- Chika-chan, veo que estuviste con Kanan-chan.

\- E-Este… no es lo que crees.

\- Ya lo sé – la peli gris se arrodilló – realmente es difícil para ti decidir ¿no?

\- E-Este… ah – eso último fue un gemido de parte de Chika quien sintió la húmeda lengua de You pasar su pierna o, mejor dicho, su muslo.

\- ¿Qué tal se siente?

\- Y-You-chan…

\- No te preocupes, si gana el Barca, te haré más – dijo la chica de cabello gris acercándose un poco a la entrepierna de Chika.

\- P-Para…

\- Bien -You se levantó – recuérdalo Chika-chan, si gana el Barcelona, te lo haré hasta el final.

\- B-Bien.

Las chicas volvieron al partido, mientras que la joven Takami rogaba que no ganara nadie.

.

**Minuto 54.**

_El encuentro ha estado un poco movido, realmente las cosas van como se puede. El Real Madrid va al ataque, se la pasan al capitán, este la manda al delantero._

\- ¡Defiendan!

\- ¡Vamos tírenla, la tienen en frente! – gritó Mari mientras sus amigas merengues contenían la respiración.

\- _Por favor que vaya afuera – _rogaba Chika por dentro.

\- ¡No le pegues! – dijo Riko.

_Dispara el atacante del Real Madrid y…_

\- ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooooool! – gritó Mari mientras las demás celebraban por lo alto el gol del equipo blanco.

.

En la cantina…

\- ¡Gol hijos de puta! – gritaban los que le iban al Real Madrid.

.

_¡Y es gol del Real Madrid! ¡Minuto 54, el delantero estrella Daniel Pelaculowski hace un tiro de gracia, gracias al pase de su capitán, esto pone al equipo blanco a la delantera!_

_._

**Minuto 62.**

_Esta es una jugada bastante fantasiosa, y este le hace un sombrerito._

_-_ ¡Pida vuelto! – dijo Yoshiko mirando la jugada.

_¡Se la quita la escuadra azulgrana!_

\- ¡Ahí está su vuelto!

_El Barcelona se acerca a rematar. Rematará, rematará y…_

\- ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooool! – gritaron Ruby y Kanan junto con Riko y Hanamaru a todo pulmón, mientras Dia, Mari, Yoshiko y You quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Es en serio? – reclamó Dia algo molesta por el empate.

.

En la cantina…

\- ¡Gol cerotes! – celebraban los barcelonistas.

\- ¡Ahí está su papi!

.

En Honduras…

\- ¡Golazo! ¡Golazo de papi Barca! – decía un chico con una camiseta del Barcelona mientras movía un shuriken de felpa para todos lados.

.

De vuelta…

_-Qué bueno que empataron – _pensó Chika ya que el empate era mejor que nada.

.

**Minuto 90.**

_Las cosas se ponen buenas, señores, empate a 1. Todo el equipo va al frente a pelear, cae jugador en el área…_

\- ¡Penal! – gritaron todos a excepción de Chika quien ya no le estaba prestando atención al partido.

Luego todo se fue a habladurías entre ellas y no se entendía nada, más para quien era el penal.

.

En la cantina…

Pasaba algo parecido, solo que los borrachos barcelonistas y madridistas ya se agarraban a los golpes.

\- ¡Queréis saber quién es mejor!

\- ¡Cállate ardido cerote, siempre te he tenido de recoge balones!

\- ¡Ven aquí, te voy a dar verga!

\- ¡Ah, muy valiente! ¡ven pues y nos agarramos a los puros cates!

Las cosas se calentaron mucho en muchos lugares por la decisión del penal.

.

En España…

Dos jóvenes, uno con la camisa del Barcelona y el otro con la de Real Madrid miraban el partido que ya estaba finalizando.

_¡Y finaliza el encuentro más esperado del mundo!_

-Oye Manolo, ha sido partido genial – dijo el barcelonista.

\- Vale que sí, ha sido un gran partidazo.

\- Claro que sí, ha sido un gran desempeño de parte de los dos equipos – dijo - ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos echamos unas heladas?

\- Vale, claro que sí – ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se fueron a buscar sus bebidas – oye José Luis, ¿Cómo estarán viviendo el encuentro allá en Japón? De seguro es toda una fiesta.

.

De vuelta…

En la casa de Mari, se veía a la rubia pelear a palabras con Kanan y Dia con Ruby, los mismo Hanamaru y Yoshiko y Riko y You. Todas discutían sobre quien había sido mejor equipo, pero parecía que la cosa se estaba calentando ya que la discusión se estaba poniendo algo fea.

Kanan y Mari estaba a poco de irse a los golpes, al parecer la fiebre futbolera se le subió a la cabeza.

Chika aprovechó para escabullirse del lugar, sabía que las cosas se saldrían de control muy pronto.

-De la que me salvé – dijo mientras salía del hotel de la familia Ohara dejando a sus amigas que discutieran sobre el Clásico.

Mientras que, dentro de la cantina, se miraba a todos los hombres ahí presentes agarrándose a golpes, sí, a puño limpio.

Lo que puede provocar la fiebre del futbol, al menos esta historia no es de béisbol.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dale, dale, dale… ¡Matador!**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Sí, Chika sobrevivió a ese juego, aunque no sabemos qué va a pasar cuando termine en otra cosa XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Uranohoshi, más específico en el aula de segundo año estaban las dos chicas mirando a su interés amoroso.

\- ¡Chika-chan! – dijeron ambas chicas que resultaron ser Riko y You.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa chicas?

\- Vamos a ver una película – dijeron ambas.

\- ¿Una película?

\- Sí – la peli gris fue la primera en hablar – este viernes estrenan Tiburones asesinos, la venganza de los mares.

\- Es una buena película, recuerdo que miré las tres primeras partes – dijo con sinceridad la peli mandarina.

\- ¡Un momento Chika-chan! – dijo la peli vino tinto – quiero que vayamos a ver esta película.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Scary Movie 6, la muñeca poseída.

\- ¿La parodia de Annabelle? – Chika miró el poster que le mostró Riko en el cual aparecía la famosa muñeca Annabelle siendo montana por Chucky el muñeco.

\- Sí, dicen que es mejor película que la tercera parte.

\- ¿La de Cindy Campbell?

\- Sí, dicen que es más divertida que esa.

\- No me lo creo Riko-chan, la tercera de Scary Movie fue una pasada.

\- ¡Un momento Riko-chan! – reclamó You – yo le propuse primero a Chika-chan, por lo tanto, yo debo ir con ella.

\- No tan rápido You-chan, el hecho de que le hayas pedido primero a Chika-chan no te hace merecedora de que te tenga que acompañar.

\- C-Chicas…

\- No te preocupes Chika-chan, al final de todo solo iremos a ver la película, no te preocupes por eso.

\- No te hagas planes Riko-chan, Chika-chan y yo iremos a ver una película de acción, al final los tiburones son mucho mejor que una parodia.

\- Pues una parodia es mucho mejor ya que da risa y ni siquiera tiene sangre como una película de tiburón.

\- Riko-chan… You-chan…

\- No te preocupes Chika-chan, ahora veremos quién gana.

\- ¡Chika! – una peli azul llegó al aula de la peli mandarina - ¿estás libre hoy?

\- ¿P-Por qué Kanan-chan?

\- Mira – Kanan sacó dos boletos en los cuales decían el titulo – tengo dos entradas para Dragon Ball Broly, el regreso del Guerrero Legendario.

\- ¡¿Broly?! S-Se supone que esa película sale hasta dentro de 1 mes.

\- Bueno, conseguí un par de entradas gracias a unos contactos que tuve.

\- ¡Kanan! – una voz de cierta rubia llegó al sitio alarmando a más de alguna.

\- ¿Mari-chan?

\- ¡Ahí estás Kanan Matsuura! – la nipo-italoestadounidense llegó con su mejor amiga peli azul y se puso frente a ella - ¿tu tomaste mis entradas para Broly?

\- No tomé nada, estas las encontré en el suelo de la dirección.

\- _Do you want to treat me as a fool Kanan Matsuura? – _dijo la rubia a lo que solo se ganó la mirada de análisis de su mejor amiga.

\- Pues… aunque seas la directora, tengo que decir que tus calificaciones no son del todo bien para alguien que ostenta ese cargo.

\- Creo que te llamó tonta-zura – dijo Hanamaru apareciendo ahí.

\- Pues sí, los ángeles del más allá me dicen que al final de todo están presentes, me dicen que habrá algo de pelea.

\- Eso es obvio Yoshiko-chan-zura.

\- ¡Soy Yohane!

\- ¡Chika-chan, ven conmigo al cine! – Riko reclamó fuerte ante las demás ya que ella mostraba más superioridad.

\- De ninguna manera Riko-chan, yo soy la mejor amiga de Chika-chan, por lo que tengo más derecho sobre ella.

\- Pues yo soy su amiga de la infancia también You – ahora se metió Kanan – al final de todo, soy mejor opción para ella.

\- Para violarla – susurró la peli gris.

\- ¿Con que derecho lo dices tú? – reclamó la buceadora.

\- ¿Y ahora que es este escándalo? – preguntó Dia llegando con Ruby al ver como los demás miembros de Aqours estaban reunidas en el aula de segundo año.

\- Dia / -san – todas miraron a la peli negra.

\- Miren, sé que estamos en competencia por el cariño de Chika-san, pero creo que deberíamos darle un espacio para que reflexión y que esté sola – hablaba con sabiduría la Presidenta.

\- Esa es mi hermana – dijo la peli roja feliz.

\- Que se me hace que no te confío nada – habló Yoshiko – así decía Lucifer a Dios y lo terminó traicionando y por ese castigo lo mandó al fondo de los infiernos.

\- Creo que deberías dejar a un lado las películas de ese tipo – dijo Mari mirándola – aunque la única que me gusta de ese tema es la del Llanero Solitario.

\- ¿Eh? – todas voltearon a ver a la rubia la cual solo estaba siendo vista por las demás como un bicho raro.

\- _Than? – _Mari las miró a todas – _Why are you looking at me like that?_

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Llanero Solitario con la caída de Lucifer a la Tierra?

\- Dejemos este tema, me da escalofríos – Ruby se abrazó un poco mientras sentía como un frio atravesaba su espina dorsal.

\- Bueno, creo que sería mejor opción que todas viéramos una película juntas, eso miro yo.

\- Pero es que… - algunas querían protestar, pero la mirada fría de los ojos esmeraldas de Dia las hicieron callar.

\- Que gran poder – la Datenshi se puso en su típica pose – me impresionada el tremendo poder que posee Dia-san, así que el gran ángel caído Yohane te condecora con las llamas del Inframundo que me dan los Caballeros Dorados de Cáncer.

\- ¿P-Por qué los Caballeros de Cáncer?

\- Porque controlan la muerte – explicó Chika sabiendo de este tema.

\- Ya no quiero escuchar más referencias a Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- P-Pero Dia-san, deberías elevar más tu cosmos y…

\- ¡Nada de referencias de Caballeros del Zodiaco!

\- Hermana, cómete un Snickers – la peli roja le pasó un chocolate a su hermana la cual, al probarlo, se empezó a tranquilizar.

\- Muy bueno.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mejor – respondió.

\- Bueno, dejando este absurdo patrocinio, díganme que película veremos al final – pidió Kanan.

\- Al final pensé que sería difícil adoptarnos en todos los géneros ya que necesitaba una película que nos gustara a todas y finalmente decidí una.

\- ¿Y cuál sería? – preguntaron todas.

\- ¡Ta dán! – Dia sacó un poster y al ver el título, la mayoría quedó ida.

\- ¿Titanic? – todas quedaron pensativas al ver la película, no sabían porque la Presidenta del Consejo decía una película de ese modo.

\- Dia, mira, sé que no soy la mejor en hablar, pero creo que esa película no va contigo – dijo Mari.

\- Mari-san, es solo la película.

\- De romance, suspenso, drama… una buena combinación de géneros excelentes para una película.

\- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos?

\- Pues sí, al final de todo creo que es buena opción, al final de todo me gusta el barco – opinó Kanan.

\- A mí también – dijo You.

\- Bueno, eso se debe más porque a ambas les gusta el mar – dijo Riko – y Titanic la he visto, pero la versión vieja.

\- Bueno, en el cine estrenarán la nueva versión en Full HD – dijo Ruby – el otro día expusieron el nuevo tráiler.

\- Bueno, me gusta la idea-zura – dijo Hanamaru.

\- La triste separación de Jack y Rose es cosa del destino cruel que le daban los ángeles del infierno.

\- Yoshiko-chan, eso no tiene sentido – dijo la pianista.

\- ¡Yohane!

\- Bueno, vamos a ver la película, hoy la estrenan.

Sin más que perder, las chicas de Aqours salieron a ver qué pasaba con la película, mejor dicho, con el remake de la cinta.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que salieron y solo quedaba esperar en la fila la cual era algo larga, pero tuvieron suerte de que Dia hubiera comprado los boletos de ante mano.

Cuando ingresaron a la función, se miraba que la sala del cine a reventar, incluso la peli mandarina se encontró con ciertas personas.

\- ¿Mito-nee? ¿Shima-nee?

\- ¿Chika? – las hermanas de la líder del grupo Idol solo estaban impresionadas de ver a su hermana menor en el sitio, aunque más acompañadas de sus amigas de grupo.

\- No puedo creer que vinieran a ver la función.

\- Bueno, nuestros padres saldrían así que pensamos en tomarnos un descanso de todo esto – dijo con sinceridad la mayor – aunque Mito no se quería venir diciendo que solo iría a dormirse, pero cuando le dije que era Titanic, brincó de la emoción.

\- ¡No lo digas así Shima! – dijo Mito algo sonrojada.

\- Bueno, es que sabes que Mito-nee no tiene novio como tu Shima-nee.

\- ¡Chika!

\- Eso me recuerda – la peli negra miró de reojo a las amigas de la peli mandarina las cuales se estaban sentando en sus respectivos lugares y estaba ansiosas, como si esperaran a la de ojos carmín. Sin más, la mayor de las Takami se le acercó al oído y le susurró – dime Chika, ¿Cuál de ellas es tu pareja al final?

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de Chika se pusieron más rojas que el cabello de Ruby - ¿d-de que hablas Shima-nee?

\- Vamos, ese secreto lo sé, pero no te preocupes, yo lo guardaré – con seguridad decía la peli negra esas palabras las cuales le daban a la peli mandarina una sensación de seguridad, pero a la vez de temor.

\- E-Espero que sea así – sin más, con la cara algo roja, se fue a su asiento con sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Chika? – preguntó Mito curiosa.

\- Lo siento Mito, pero esas cosas son privadas y no debo de decirlas.

\- Vamos Shima, me estás matando de curiosidad.

\- Pues morirás de curiosidad, puesto que ya nos tenemos que ir a nuestros asientos, Makoto-kun me debe estar reservado el asiento.

\- Tienes suerte de que tengas un novio así.

Mientras las Takami mayores se iban, la menor llegaba a su asiento el cual fue disputado por todas, pero esta no le tomó importancia y se sentó en un asiento.

\- ¿Estás cómoda Chika-chan? – preguntó la peli vino tinto al lado de la peli mandarina.

\- Más o menos, aunque al final de todo vamos a ver la película sin más.

\- ¡Va a comenzar Titanic! – dijo Yoshiko emocionada.

\- Vaya, nunca había visto a Yoshiko-chan tan emocionada-zura.

\- ¡Que es Yohane!

\- ¡Cierren el orto! ¡Ya empieza la película!

Sin más, la función comenzaría, aunque Chika creía que estaría a salvo… realmente se equivocaba.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
